30 Days of Smut
by Dimension-Archives
Summary: 30 Day OTP challenge. So far consists of: Johnkat, Erisol, DirkJake, Cronkri, JohnJake, and Rosemary.
1. Erisol - Cuddling (naked)

"O-oh, Sooooooool," You moan as he kisses your neck and moves his hand down to your bare ass. Didn't you want to tell him something? Oh yeah. "S-sol w-wait," He pauses before moving back and looking at you.

"Whatth wrong, Eridan?" His expression has concern in it, which isn't often, but he had hurt you before and was terrified he'd do it again. Especially after a day like today.

"I'm sorry, Sol, I w-wanted to do this to cheer up after Fef's fu—" You can't say it. You swallow loudly and continue, "But I just don't think I can… can you just.. hold me?" You look into his eyes and feel yourself beginning to tear up slightly. You see a ghost of a smile appear on his face before he pulls back and lays on his back, pulling you close to him, with your head on his chest.

"Come on ED. Just let it out. I don't mind," you can tell he means it by the way that he holds you tightly, but loose enough that you can pull away if you want. You wrap your arms around him and lean your head on his chest before telling him what made her your best friend, why you guys had been pulling apart lately, and why it's your fault she died.

She was hit by a car on her way to lunch with you. As a way to get close again.

That worked out, didn't it?

—

_A/N: I wasn't really sure how long these are supposed to be and I'm not really that good at writing cuddling in general. Oops I sadstuck'd. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Sorry it's not so NSFW, I'll try to make it better next time._

_—Dara_


	2. Johnkat - Kissing (naked)

_Johnkat_

_A/N: This is humanstuck, John and Karkat are boyfriends and both in college_

* * *

"Kaaaaaaaarkaaaaaaaaaaaat"

"John, stop whining, it's bad enough I had to drive you home drunk like this after that shithole's party I'm not going to listen to you bitching about how much your head hurts the entire way home. You should be glad Gamzee's with Tavros' family this week or else I wouldn't be able to bring you home anyway." He woke you up at 3 am. 3 fucking am. Drunk, at Dave's party, telling you how much fun he's having and how awesome beer is and asking 'oh my god Karkat do you even know how fun beer pong is?' before promptly falling on his face. You'd told him to wait five minutes and you'd hauled ass over there. Only two more minutes until you're home.

"My head doesn't hurt Karkat, I'm totally fine!" he slurred, "So Gamzee's gonna be gone all night?"

"Yes, and yes you can stay over I'm not sending you back to that place. You're sleeping on the couch though." You guys had gone pretty far before, but you haven't actually had sex yet and you're not quite sure you trust drunk John to not try and grope you while you're sleeping. He pouts.

"But I wanna sleep with you Karkat!" Realizing what he said, he giggles. "I mean sleep in your bed with you like cuddle and stuff. I want to sleep with you too but you never want to." You nearly slam on the brakes, sputtering some form of words.

"John. You're drunk. Let's just get home and get to bed." And with that, you tune him out for the rest of the ride.

Finally home, you let John lean on you while you go up the elevator. Oh, the benefits of living off campus. Nobody can bitch at you for coming and going as you please nor can they bitch at you for bringing your boyfriend over. Pulling out your keys, you shove John off long enough to unlock the door before opening it and pushing him inside.

"Come on, lets get to bed." You walk towards your room. Once inside, you go over to your dresser to grab John something to sleep in, considering he's still in some skinny jeans that Dave obviously lent him, before feeling arms wrap around your waist and lips on your neck. "John."

"Karkat."

"You're drunk." He keeps kissing, pulling you tighter.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes, you are. Now come on, you're gonna feel like shit in the morning and I'm not letting you do anything you're going to regret."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee," he whines, "we don't have to, like, go all the way or anything but I really wanna make out with you right now." You feel hands going up underneath your shirt and, as much as you want to, you can't quite bring yourself to make him stop.

"John you're going to regret doing anything if you can't even remember it." He pulls back a bit before turning you just enough to look him in the eyes.

"I could never regret kissing you Karkat." Oh my god you must be passed out somewhere and dreaming you two into one of your romance novels. No, actually, his hands going further up your chest feel much too real for you to be dreaming.

"Oh fuck it." You turn around and wrap your arms around his waist, pushing your hands up the back of his shirt and pulling him in close, kissing him hard. Your tongues fight for dominance and you move your hands from his back to his hair, twisting your fingers in it in an attempt to get your mouths closer. You feel him tugging on your shirt so you pull back and shove it over your head to see that he's doing the same thing.

He pushes you back towards the bed, and when the backs of your knees hit the edge, you only hesitate for a moment before letting him lay over you. He grins at you before kissing you again and bringing his hands down to the edge of your pajama pants and playing with them for a moment before pushing them down your hips. When you attempt to worm yourself further up the bed, you simultaneously push your pants off as well, before unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them as well. He pulls back to take them off and, woah, apparently he decided it was a good time to take his boxers off too and oh look yours seem to be meeting the same fate.

Once both of you are naked, he seems a bit more sober, and you return to kissing him. He tastes slightly like beer and potato chips which isn't really the best taste, but at the moment you couldn't care less. He seems to lose himself in the kiss and so you take this advantage to roll yourselves over, relishing being on top. You pull back for a moment and look into his eyes, panting, before going back to dueling your tongues and pushing your knee in between his legs. Once your leg is situated and you can feel him beginning to squirm, you pull off his mouth before going to kiss down his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a hickey the next day. Once you're satisfied with your mark, you go back to his face to return to the most delightful action known as kis-oh my fucking god.

He fucking fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Ahahahaha you're all welcome for this I seriously couldn't resist. I know I need to work more on writing detail but I'm trying D: Anyway, I'm going to actually try and stick to this challenge, so day 2 is going up in a timely manor. Hope you enjoy._

_-Dara_


	3. Cronkri - First Time

Day 3: First Time  
Cronkri

A/N: I happen to enjoy AU's wayyyyy too much so this is same troll biology but on earth because trolls and humans live together on earth. AKA they have customs like marriage, adoption, and less killing but they still have horns, bulges, nooks, etc. Also, for the sake of convenience, after many years on earth and less need to keep their race alive, trolls produce much less genetic material. Still enough to ruin sheets, but not enough to ruin the mattress underneath.

"Kankri, you really don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm perfectly fine waiting."

"Nonsense, Cronus, we've been partners for over four years, you must be getting tired of waiting."

"What about your celibacy vow? Doesn't that mean you need to wait until marriage?"

"We're practically already married. We know plenty of married couples who were together less than us before getting married."

"Yeah but..."

"Cronus. I'm aware that I don't need to do this. I'm aware you're fine waiting. I want to do this, for you and for me."

"...only if you're sure chief."

You are so unsure about this. However, you've come to terms with the fact that you're never going to be fully sure about it, that's just a fact of life. Cronus would probably understand but you couldn't tell him this. He's just insist on waiting longer and, even though it's terrifying you that this is actually a thought in your mind, you want to do this. A lot. It's just the actual...doing it that's going to be difficult. That's why you're letting him lead.

He takes your face in his hands and smiles, the kind of smile that brings one to your face as well because he doesn't smile like this for anyone but you.

"I love you Kankri." He whispers.

"I love you too Cronus." You smile back shyly, before going back to staring at his shoulder; close enough to his face that it wouldn't seem suspicious but far enough away that you're not looking at his face. He moves his head into your view and chuckles while you blush, knowing he caught you avoiding his gaze. Finally, he pulls in and kisses you, and it feels like the first time.

His lips are soft and tentative, which is odd considering his kisses normally have more passion, but he probably wants to keep this slow for you. You open your mouth slightly in a silent wish for his tongue to twine with yours, and he complies completely. He pulls you closer, putting one of his hands on your waist and moving the other to the back of your head while you put your arms around his shoulders and return this kiss with just as much passion as he's showing you. You suck on his bottom lip a bit before lightly nipping at it, enough to bruise but not enough to draw blood, you're just lucky you have such dull teeth. He gasps and pauses for a second before returning to the kiss, pulling your head closer and seeming as if he's trying to fuse your mouths together.

Before long, he's moving to your neck. He pulls the collar of your sweater down a bit before kissing the side of your neck, and pulls the collar more and more, kissing every inch of skin that's exposed, until it's about as far as the collar will go. He looks back at you before moving his hands to the hem of it, and you nod. He responds by pulling at the edge of your sweater and as soon as it's off of you, throwing it to some other place in his room. You're wearing a black tee shirt underneath, but he seems to not want that off yet. He really is taking this slow. He pulls off his jacket and lets it join your sweater in an unknown location before returning to your neck. He continues where he left off, and uses the wider collar of the shirt to kiss all the way to the edge of your collarbone, before returning to sensitive skin at the base of your neck, and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. You want to stop him, except you don't because that feels amazing.

You step backwords, pulling him with you, until the backs of your knees hit the edge of his bed and give him no warning before bringing the both of you falling on his bed. That probably could have gone extremely badly, but hey, its over and done with now. He pulls back a bit and looks at you, eyes wide in confusion. You don't think that he realized that when you said you wanted to do this, that you actually meant it and you didn't want it to take three years. You smile and roll your eyes before reaching down to the hem of his shirt, tugging on it in a silent request for him to pull it off. He smiles back and complies, letting it fall to the floor before cautiously putting his hands on the hem of yours as well.

You two had fooled around a bit before, yeah, but you'd never gone further than both of you in your boxers and you had always refused to take your shirt off. You didn't want him to leave when he saw the little bit of fat you had on your stomach, or the fact that you had almost no definition to your upper body, even where trolls are supposed to. But today, you were pushing boundaries, and you were going to break through this one as well. So you nod.

When he sees you nod, you see his eyes dilate, and he slowly pulls the edge of your shirt up, keeping the pace until it's over your head and on the floor behind you. At that moment, while he was straddling your thighs, he stared at you. You could feel your cheeks start to heat up as his eyes roamed over your torso before returning to yours.

"You're beautiful." He whispers. He leans down and, before doing anything, looks at you. Once you nod, he turns his head down, and he kisses you right at where your navel would be if you were a human. He then goes up to your grub scars, kissing each one gently and sliding his tongue down the last one, causing you to let out a breathy moan. He kisses your pectorals and then goes back to your mouth before enthusiastically returning to the kissing you were doing before. You really didn't expect him to react that way, you expected him to laugh at you or even get up and leave, deciding you weren't worth the time to even have sex with, but he didn't. Instead, he went over every part of yourself that you hated, and he kissed them, synonymous with him saying you're beautiful.

You feel him pull your torso up towards him a bit, and you feel his lower half start to press down onto yours. Your bulge isn't out of its sheath yet, but you feel like it will be soon and you really don't want to ruin these pants. You push him back a little bit and start to undo your pants before looking up at him and seeing him look slightly hurt.

"S-sorry I just, I really don't want to ruin these pants." You didn't even realize how bad this looked, and you didn't even think before pushing him off of you. He probably thought he was doing something you didn't want. You look down at your feet, face turning a bright red and moving your hands to around your knees self-consciously. "I'm sorry, I didn't even realize I was pushing you away, you didn't do anything wrong." You look anywhere but at him and eventually you decide on the bed right next to your hips, at least until you feel a pair of hands on yours, pulling them to the side, before settling on the zipper of your jeans. You feel his breath next to you and oh wow when did he get so close, and then you hear him whisper to you.

"It's okay Kankri. May I?" Oh wow when did his voice start to sound so deep and smooth, it's so much better than how he normally talks and you've never heard him talk this way. Why is he talking this way now? You realize it's been ten seconds since he asked so you respond.

"Y-yes. Please." Oh god how could you sound so desperate. You worry for about half a second before he starts to pull the zipper down and your eyes widen. Once it's down fully, he moves his hands to your hips and looks at you for a second, seeing if theres any fear in your eyes, and, seeing none, he pulls them over your hips slowly. He pushes them down to your ankles and you kick them off quickly because you'd rather not have your feet trapped. Your eyes dart frantically around, trying not to look at him and you subconsciously start to try to curl up on yourself before you feel him pushing your legs down and straddling you, holding your face again and turning you to look at him, and where'd his pants go?

He kisses you before long, and this one seems more urgent than before. It's a double-edged sword because you're glad that he's hurrying it along but you're scared because you're about to break your celibacy vow and lose your virginity, all at once. Generally, that's a pretty nervewracking experience. At least, it is until you feel him grind down on you a bit and oh god. You can't really control the fact that a millisecond later your bulge makes an appearance.

When your sheath retreats enough to let it out, you gasp suddenly at the feeling. You may still be in your boxers, but it's colder than it was inside and Cronus is still grinding down on you and if sex feels anything like this you suddenly understand why others feel the need to engage in it so often. His bulge is out too and you can feel it writhing even through the layers of both of your boxers. You moan softly, letting out actual noise rather than sharp breaths for the first time, and wrap your arms around his waist. He pulls you closer in return and lets one of his hands brush against your grub scars and you repeat the moan, this time letting it increase in volume a slight amount, before letting your fingers brush over his as well.

He moans outright, and grinds down on you particularly hard before pulling back, panting, and looking in your eyes, looking for a confirmation. For what, you're not sure of until his hands reach the edge of your boxers and you look down then back up quickly.

"Canyougofirst?" you mumble, wanting him to hear you but at the same time not wanting him to.

"What was that?" He says with a bit of worry in his voice, and he's moved his hands off your hips.

"I said," you swallow "c-can you go first?" You hide your face in his shoulder. Why did you say that? Why couldn't you just suck it up and go first why did you have to ask him to go first.

"Of course Kankri if it'll make you more comfortable." he says and pulls back in order to look at you. "Would you like to do the honors or should I?" He smirks and waggles his eyebrows, obviously joking.

"Oh shut up." You both laugh for a second before you smile up at him, and it's worth everything just to see that genuine happiness appear on his face and he kisses you quickly before pulling back and putting his thumbs in the waistband of hix boxers. Then, in one smooth motion, he pulls them down to his ankles, and a second later he kicks them off those as well. After they've joined every other article of clothing, he sits back on the bed and you look at him.

Seeing him completely naked is entirely different from seeing him shirtless. You can see the rest of those hipbones and you can finally see that sliver of abs that is normally covered by shorts. His bulge looks more similair to yours than you thought, but it's bigger. Of course, it's also in his blood color, but thats to be expected. You reach out and trace his hipbones lightly with one finger, before looking back up at his face, your mouth open in awe. He's blushing and not looking at your face, so you swoop in and steal a kiss. If he can do this, then you can too. You just have to believe that and everything will be okay. So you take his hands, place them on your hips, and hide your face in his shoulder, giving him as close to permission as he's going to get. He pulls back and looks you in the eyes.

Holding your gaze, he puts his thumbs under the waistband of your boxers, and your breathing gets deeper. You lift your hips a big, because you're still lying on the bed, and he pulls them off the rest of the way. Once they've been discarded, he keeps your eyes for a moment longer, licking his lips, before looking down at you, and you hear his breath catch. You look down and he's not staring at your bulge. He's not staring at the fat of your thighs. He's staring at you as a whole. Your heart swells up when he comes back to your face and kisses you deeply, still not on top of you.

"Kankri...can I?" He whispers. You know what he means without him needing to specify it.

"Just take it slow, please, Cronus."

"Of course." He opens your legs a little bit, before moving in between them, hitching one of your legs around his waist. He leans forward and kisses your hipbones, sucking lightly, the marks lasting no more than a few seconds, and the sensation nearly distracts you from his finger ghosting over your entrance. Your hips buck without your permission, and you make a noise that shouldn't be heard in public. You feel him kissing your neck as he slips a finger inside, your nook already wet from the grinding earlier. You grit your teeth in pain, but it's only felt for a few seconds and it morphs into pleasure at his finger moving in and out of you. A few seconds later, he adds a second one and repeats the process. Once he feels you're fully prepared, he takes out his hands and positions himself at your nook.

"Kankri, this is going to hurt, I'm not going to lie, but I promise I'm going to take it slow and not move until you tell me to, okay?" He looks at you with so much concern you feel like you're heart will burst. You nod, and he takes it as his cue to push forwards a bit.

He only gets about three inches inside of you when you feel tears start to prick at your eyes. You can feel him stop moving and lean forward to kiss them away. You lay there for a moment, getting used to the feeling before nodding at him to move. This time, he gets the rest of the four inches inside of you, and you feel his pelvis hit the inside of your thighs and the pain burns like hell.

"Just breath. It'll feel better in a minute or two." You obey, breathing deeply and slowly, trying to focus less on the enormous amount of pain and more on the small amount of pleasure that seems to be hiding behind it. Over the course of the next minute, that pleasure grows until it's slightly bigger than the pain.

"Okay. You can go." You tell him. Slowly, he begins to move and you feel the pain, but you feel the pleasure behind it too. After a few thrusts of him going slowly, the pain has nearly subsided. "F-faster," He obliges, and starts thrusting into you harder and quicker, grunting in time with the thrusts, and now you can see why people have sex for fun because oh god. You moan loudly, and start to moan more and more, as he thrusts into you quicker, and you cause him to go deeper when you start moving your hips with him too.

"Cronus!" You moan. You know you're not going to last much longer, you don't have much stamina due to this being your first time, but you think that he's on the same boat if you can tell anything from the way that his thrusts become more erratic and harder. It's only a few more before your nook clenches, and genetic material starts to leak out of your bulge. You probably should have put something down underneath you guys.

Feeling your nook clench, Cronus groans your name as well before thrusting in one last time and releasing his genetic material inside of you, at least until it begins to leak out of your nook. Luckily, you guys don't have as much as your ancestors used to, so it's over fairly quickly, and he pulls out of you before laying on your side. Before doing anything else, he wraps his arms around your waist, and pushes his face into your neck.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I'll be a bit sore tomorrow but...I think I figured out why people enjoy sex so much." He chuckles.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: Wow that was difficult to write. For some reason, I can write like hardcore kinks really well but when it comes to vanilla sex I just don't know what to write. Weird.

I'm really trying hard to stick to the challenge, but this weekend I'm not gonna have internet. I'm going to write the stories anyway, but I cant post them all until Sunday afternoon. :S Anyway, enjoy this Cronkri. I was thinking about doing Johnkat and having some kind of xeno-discovery but then I thought a) thats too cliche and b) I really wanted to try and break kankris vow without making him some sort of sex god. I probably did badly but I have literally given zero shits this entire week and tonight is no different.

-Dara


	4. Johnkat - Masturbation

**Johnkat**

_A/N: It's currently 10:15 pm as I'm writing this. I've been putting it off like all day because I have seriously had no inspiration for this. Well, that's a lie. I could have made it dom/sub humiliation thingy or I could have made it "oops I was caught masturbating" but I'm trying not to insert my kinks in here unless it tells me to and come on the second one is the most cliche thing like ever. ANYWAY. I decided on this instead. Also, it's on earth where the game never happened except humans and trolls coexist just like 90% of everything I write because idk I enjoy that. Hope this doesn't turn out shitty :D_

* * *

You're disgusting. You have sleepovers with him, you watch his weird troll romance movies, you cuddle in piles with him, you tell him everything and he does the same with you.

He calls you his moirail.

And yet at the end of the day, with the vibrator you wish you didn't enjoy was in your ass, it was Karkat you were thinking of, and the name that rolled off your tongue was his.

When you'd first met Karkat Vantas, you were struggling with your sexuality. You admit that now, but at the time you would snap a rubber band around your wrist whenever you thought anything about other men was attractive, which happened way too often. He'd shown up late to class and sat in the desk in front of you. The teacher gave out some worksheets and told the class to work on them in groups or alone. You didn't have any friends in this class, and it looked like he didn't either, so you both set out to work on the worksheets individually.

Halfway through the class, however, you snapped your rubber band for what was probably the 30th time, given that you were finished and you were literally just sitting there thinking, and all of the sudden, he turned around and yelled at you asking why you felt the need to snap that rubber band so often, adding in a much more colorful vocabulary and length to his anger. You sputtered, not really knowing what to say, before giving a goofy grin and telling him you just liked it. He gave you the most unimpressed look ever, and instead of shutting up like you could tell the look was designed to do to others, you just laughed. From that day on, you made it a point to get to know him.

At first, he hated you. To this day, he insists that the hate was purely platonic but you're sure at least a little bit of it what caliginous feelings (yes you learned all the fancy troll words because of him). After about a week or two, though, he began to relax a bit. He was still wound up and still yelled, but that was just part of his personality. You two quickly became good friends.

Right when you were starting to come to terms with the fact that you might be gay, he kissed you. Right in the middle of one of his rants and then immediately after it happened, froze. He apologized about a thousand times and ran home, not realizing that he left his phone there. Being the good friend you are, you brought his phone over to him. No ulterior motive. None.

When he opened the door his stance was already like he was about to talk the head off of whoever had the gall to ring his door, but it changed drastically when he saw it was you. You told him he'd forgotten his phone and that you were returning it. After a few seconds of the most awkward silence you'd experienced to this day, he started to close the door, mumbling goodbyes. For reasons not even you knew, however, you stopped him. You told him you had to talk about it. He said that no, you should forget it ever happened. After a couple minutes of petty arguing, he finally told you. He liked you, a lot. You told him you didn't swing that way. He slammed the door in your face.

He didn't talk to you for a month after that. At first, you didn't understand why, but once you talked to Rose it made a lot more sense. By using that phrase, you were essentially undermining his feelings. Trolls didn't have sexualities, one way or another, so instead of just politely saying you don't return them, you combined major cultural insensitivity and just being an overall douche at the same time. You wanted to apologize, but you didn't think he'd let you. For those next few weeks, you were so alone, until one day you cracked.

You were going to class, arriving a few minutes late, when he passed by you in the hallway, heading the opposite direction. The moment he saw you, he pulled his books close to him and assumed the posture of someone feeling a mixture of anger and fear. You did that to him. So, naturally, you grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest bathroom, locking it. After the initial whisper-yelling, as to not get caught, he asked what the fuck you were thinking. You told him you're sorry. You explained exactly what you did wrong and you told him how shitty you felt for doing it. He told you he was more pissed you didn't even try to apologize sooner.

For the next six months, all was well. Your friendship bloomed and you finally began to admit your sexuality to yourself. That's when summer break happened.

Karkat was going to do something with his lusus before he retired the next year, so he'd be gone the entire summer, and yeah you two exchanged the best of bro hugs and promised to text each other, but nothing prepared you for when you got back.

Apparently, when trolls hit their version of puberty, it hits them like a bus.

Karkat came back with a more chiseled jaw, losing most of the baby fat he had on his face and torso. His voice was rougher and he grew taller, still shorter than you but taller than he was before. You couldn't tell from his oversized sweaters, but when his tee shirt underneath it rode up as he was taking said sweater off, you realized holy shit he has fucking abs. Not to mention his ass takes the cake out of ever ass you'd ever seen in your entire life. Now, on top of having to hide your sexuality from him, you had to hide the fact that you thought he was essentially really fucking hot.

Over the next month, you two grew closer, and you began to realize that you were starting to like him. It could have been the kick start in his physical appearance, or it could have been the fact that he was less stressed now that he didn't have to worry about his lusus being put somewhere far away, but one of those things made him so much more endearing to you. So, hoping you hadn't fucked it up already, you decided to tell him about your sexuality and, if that went well, your feelings as well. You told him that you needed to talk to him and he told you he needed to talk to you too.

That night, when you two were hanging out at his apartment, you asked him what he wanted to talk to you about. He seemed nervous but determined, and you started to feel the tiniest bit excited. Maybe he noticed you looking at somebodys ass and found out you were gay and decided to try again. You thought that, until he spoke.

He asked you to be his moirail.

To this day, you're not sure why you said yes. You could have said no, then explained everything to him, and asked to be something more. But you said yes. He was so happy he forgot that you even wanted to tell him something too.

From then until now, you've learned more about what being moirails mean. You've learned that it involves a lot of cuddling, kissing places other than the lips, protectiveness, and feelings jams. If you've ever tried to hide something from your moirail from a feelings jam, then you know how hard it is. But you did it.

You held out through everything, never popping a boner in the middle of cuddling with him. You never acted jealous when he poured out problems with people having flush-crushes on him. You never acted too enthusiastic when kissing. You never accidentally spit it out.

That's why you're here today.

You're getting home after a feelings jam at his apartment that went fairly late. You were talking about how close graduation was, and celebrating that you got into the same college. It was around 11pm and you had been holding him close for a few hours so all you could think was Karkat.

He let you borrow his sweater because you spilled soda on yours.

The moment you entered your room, you locked the door and fell onto the edge of your bed, pulling his sweater off. You don't want it covered in your scent, you want it to smell like him. Sometimes, when you did this, you would take it slow but not tonight. Tonight you wanted it fast. So you pulled out your dresser drawer and brought out the lube and the vibrator that were incredibly difficult to procure without anyone finding out. Once you threw them onto the bed, you pulled off your jeans and boxers, and sat down on the bed. You moved over to the edge closest to the wall, opening your legs and leaning against it in order to not fall down.

You took a bit of lube, and began to prepare yourself. It wasn't too big, so you didn't have to do too much, but the pain was never a good thing. Once you felt like you'd accurately prepared, you took the vibrator and held it against your entrance. Gently pushing it in, you released a moan, and imagined it was Karkat. It went in a good four inches, and once it was fully inside, you flipped the vibrating part on before taking your hands away. Taking your clean hand, you grabbed Karkat's sweater and held it against your face and closed your eyes, imagining his body covering yours and his lips touching your neck while he whispered your name to you.

You brought your hand down to your manhood, and took a hold of it at the base. Pulling in a sharp moan, you moved your hand. You wanted this fast. You wanted to imagine Karkat. You wanted to smell Karkat. You wanted Karkat.

Suddenly, you went back to the time you guys went to the pool a few months ago. Karkat had refused to go anywhere past three feet of water, but that meant he was standing the entire time with his torso above the water and it took every muscle in your body forcing your eyes away to keep you from staring. When you first saw his abs, you didn't get that much detail. He had a six pack. A god-damn six pack. You never thought you'd find trolls appealing, especially their less human-like features, but at that point in time, even his bright red grub scars looked sexy. You thanked every god that may or may not exist for the fact the water was cold enough to prevent the hard-on you would have acquired at record speed.

Your hand moved faster, thinking of all those memories. You think of the time that instead of you holding him, he held you. He had pulled you into his lap and kissed the back of your neck lightly. You don't even remember what you were upset about, but that calmed you instantly.

Honestly, you're ashamed of how quickly you finished. But you couldn't help it. You may have just been extra horny tonight, or it may have been the sweater you held dear to your face, but the memories of him were so much more vivid.

After you felt your club on your stomach, you turned off and removed the vibrator before laying down on your bed. A few minutes later, the regret seeped into your stomach again.

You may always want more, but to him, you'll always just be his moirail.

If only you hadn't fucked it up the first time.

* * *

_A/N: Actually that was not how this was gonna go I was planning on writing a sweet thing where he imagines all the things he loves about him and the fact that they're boyfriends blah blah blah but nope apparently I enjoy to sadstuck. Nyeh. I apologize if it's not smutty enough, I'm not particularly good at vanilla scenes, but hey at least im trying! Anyway, I really want to just curl up and read for the rest of the night because I'm not really in a good mood._

_I'm spending the weekend with my super homophobic grandmother, but I need to talk to her because I want to invite my non-binary friend to the beach with me this summer but idk if he'd be comfortable with her calling him by his birth name but i dont even know, I need to talk to her but I'm also scared as all hell. i don't even have to do it this time, I could do it at some other time, but I'm just scared of her. She's a scary person._

_Anyway, this won't be posted until the 9th anyway because my grandmother doesn't feel wifi is a good way to spend money (wtf) so I'll tell you how everything goes at that point. Bye guys!_

_-Dara_


	5. DirkJake - Blowjob

**DirkJake**

_A/N: One of these days, I promise I'll do something thats not AU but for now lol nope. AU highschool no sburb. Wish me luck._

* * *

You and Dirk had been dating for over two years and you'd gone public with it about 6 months ago. He was openly gay, and you were terrified because you saw the shit he faced because of it. The only thing that convinced you to come out is because of the time he'd brought you to New York City.

You guys lived about an hour away, so it wasn't too big a deal, but it was far enough that you could be open. So, you held his hand, all the way through lunch and when he suggested you two go for a walk afterwards, you held it in the Times Square Gardens as well.

Throughout the hour you two were there, you saw about three other gay couples, and none of them seemed scared at all. Two of them were too involved in each other to notice you, and the third waved at you two as you passed by.

You told Dirk you wanted to go public because of those people. He kissed you in the middle of the sidewalk so long that people started lightly applauding. You were embarrassed half to death, but it was worth it to see that grin.

However, that didn't mean you were okay with kissing. You two held hands, hugged, kissed on the cheeks, but the only time you'd ever kissed around others is when Roxy had berated you into it, and that was behind the school when nobody but her was there.

You could tell Dirk didn't like it, he didn't like the way girls looked at you, but he did it for you. You two were going to college together in about three months, and then he could kiss you all he wanted.

Naturally, given the fact that you're two teenage boys with hormones raging, you'd sometimes pull into a corner and kiss each other silly for a minute or two before returning to the halls, normal as can be. Today, though, Dirk told you to ditch class at about 2:40, twenty minutes before class ends, and meet him in the main hall.

It was 2:43, and you were awkwardly trying not to look like you were ditching class while waiting for Dirk. All of the sudden, however, he was right besides you.

Damn flashstepping.

"Come on." He grabbed your arm and pulled you behind him, turning around a bunch of hallways so quickly you barely knew where you were. Once you were starting to feel dizzy from all the turns, he stopped suddenly. He looked all around you guys, before opening a door and shoving you in, following you inside momentarily and then closing the door. He locked it before he turned the lights on and you looked around to find that you were in a janitors closet.

"What frivolous thing are you doing now Dirk?" He grinned.

"Oh I can assure you that you won't think it's frivolous five minutes from now." As you opened your mouth to ask a question, he leaned in and kissed you, hard. Ohhh, now you're understanding. You two had twenty minutes to make out interrupted, so long as the janitors didn't try to get in and you're not quite sure you've ever seen them do any work. Enough thinking though.

His lips were pressing into yours hard enough to bruise, and damn if you weren't enjoying it. You wrapped your arms around his waist and he pulled his hand into your hair. He tugged on it, hard, and you opened your mouth to let out a bit of a moan, and he took that as his invitation into your mouth. He not-so-gently bit your bottom lip before turning his face to the side a bit and letting his tongue explore your mouth.

It seemed he was determined to explore every bit of the space inside your mouth, but you'll be damned if you weren't going to return the favor. So your tongues pushed against each other, fighting for dominance in such a small yet expansive area. Eventually, you realized that he wasn't going to let up until you gave in, so you resigned, letting his tongue push into your mouth with almost no resistance. You could feel his smirk on your face as he pushed his thigh in between your legs. Your eyes widened but oh did that feel good so after a moment or two, you let them fall to a close and didn't do anything about it, other than moving your hands to his ass and squeezing lightly.

Suddenly, the kiss was over. At least for now. His lips had moved to your neck and was pulling your collar aside to leave a mark. Normally, you would have protested at the fact that someone would probably see it and someone else would probably notice it hadn't been there this morning, but that coupled with the movement he was doing with his thigh made you react with nothing other than a breathy moan.

"Careful there, English, if you get too loud we're going to get caught." He whispered into your ear, stopping his thighs movement in between your legs, and you suddenly remembered that you were at school. You tried to push him away but all of the sudden, it wasn't just his leg that was moving, his hand had moved down there too. Even though his breath had left your neck, you couldn't do anything but squeeze your eyes shut and cover your mouth in an attempt to hold in your moans. All too soon, his leg and his hand were gone, so naturally you opened your eyes in an attempt to locate where he'd gotten to, and when you opened them, you were graced with the image of Dirk kneeling at your feet, his hands beginning to move towards your zipper, and you were inclined to push him away but at the same time, you two hadn't done anything in so long...

Apparently, you not pushing him away was giving him the go ahead, so you felt your zipper pull down slowly. Since he didn't pull your shorts down at all, you assumed this was going to be quick, and holy shit you're having a quickie in your schools janitors closet, and you have no desire whatsoever to stop it. You pulled in a breath as your dick was exposed to the cool air, and released it when you felt his hand wrap around the base of your length.

"Remember, you have to be very," he kissed the side of your cock, "very," another kiss to the other side, "quiet." His last word was punctuated by a kiss right on the head, and you had to pull your hand over your mouth quickly to keep the moan from escaping. He chuckled before running his tongue from top to bottom, and repeating the motion on the other side. Then, before you even knew what was happening, his lips were around you.

His lips were so warm and so wet, and they were the best thing in the universe as far as you were concerned, second only to his ass. This theory was reinforced the moment he decided to begin sucking. You knew you weren't going to last long if the way that he was bobbing his head and sucking you off like theres no tomorrow was any indication.

Holy fucking shit you're at the back of his throat and he's not gagging and his throat is closing around you and oh god you can't open your eyes because if you even try, you're done. He pulls off a second later, only to go back down, and repeat the back and forth motion about five more times before pulling off with a pop.

"Jake." He said, "Look at me." Well you can't exactly say no to him, can you?

You open your eyes and see him. He's kneeling in front of your cock, his sunglasses thrown to the ground beside him. His lips were red and puffy, with saliva and precum around the edges and you could have come right there if you weren't so determined to let this last as long as possible. It was a different story when he continued.

Eyes never leaving yours, he put his lips back around the head and began to work his way back down to the throat. You could see his cheeks hollowing, his lips stretched around your length, and the moment you felt his throat tighten around you, you came with only a warning of his name, the first sound you'd left unmuffled in the last five minutes.

He swallowed every bit of your seed before pulling off and wiping his mouth off. He stood up, leaning dangerously close to your face, grinning at you. You were only disgusted for a few seconds before you threw caution to the wind and kissed him, no matter where his mouth just was. Hey, it's just another part of you, right?

Tasting yourself on him was strangely erotic, although you weren't anywhere near being ready to go again. Good thing he pulled off with a smirk bigger than the one he had on before, if that's even possible.

"Your turn English."

* * *

_A/N: Yayyyy actual smut this time :o Is it good? I tried. I probably could have made it end hilariously again but I decided to be nice and let you guys have some actual smut going down so here you go._

_By the time this and day 4 are posted, daylight savings time will have occurred, and I will be sobbing internally over the fact that we'll have to return to school. Oh well._

_Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!_

_-Dara_


	6. Erisol - Clothed Getting Off

**Erisol**

_A/N: I can already tell this is gonna be shitty. I've been putting this off for the past few hours just because I'm not sure what I want to do for this one. But I'm not giving up on this challenge. So here you go. Again, not as nsfw as I'd like it to be but hey we're getting to the better prompts now B)_

* * *

You and Sollux had a very sexual relationship. You wish there was a better way to say that, but there really isnt. You're not complaining, no, far from that. This is telling a story.

You see, you and he had different ways of being together. Your love didn't adhere to the strict rules the quadrant system set out. You could flip from black to pale to red in a matter of hours.

When you flipped black, you had sex. You bit each other hard enough to have to bandage it afterwards and usually one of you ended up extremely sore for days. He would use his psionics on you and you would use your science on him. It usually ended up being about an equal match, given that though he has more powers, you're physically much stronger. That's what made the caliginous quadrant work for you two.

Then you would flip pale. Whoever had it rougher that particular time would become victim to the others' intense worry and care. The more physically fit person would get food and water and run a hot bath for the two of you, often washing the more victimized person instead of letting them do it themselves. They'd massage, cuddle, and they would talk. You two would talk about your troubles for hours, because you trusted them. Despite what had just happened, you completely trusted them.

When you flipped scarlet, you would make love. You would kiss and hold each other, making sure they were okay the entire time and barely ever leaving marks. The sex would make you exhausted but not from being hurt. It would make you exhausted because to experience that much love and passion, all while experiencing extreme pleasure from the others' ministrations, would cause you to nearly pass out afterwards. You would fall asleep in each others' arms, holding each other close enough that in the morning, you would have to untangle from your partners body.

Then there was something as a mix between the three. When you needed a distraction, you would pull the other into a closet or a room or something, and you'd do something completely unknown to the trolls who stuck to the quadrant system. One of you would end up against a wall, victim to the partners rutting against their bulge, moaning their name and scratching their back for a matter of minutes before it would be over. It was so hard to place, because it had aspects from all three of the quadrants you flipped.

It was red because of the pity. It was red because of the way he kissed you. It was red because of the way he pushed your hair out of your eyes and it was red because of the pity you would see in his eyes right before he finished.

It was pale because of the neediness. You both needed this equally and you were helping the other fulfill their needs too. It was pale because of the fact that he knew just when you needed it, and you knew just when he needed it too.

It was black because of the speed. It was black because of the way you nearly ripped each others' clothes off in order to make it happen more quickly. It was black because of the inhibitions you had being lost enough to leave tears on your partners back.

So right now, you were standing in a slurry of red, pale, and black emotions. When you were held against the wall, one of Sollux's bulges entering your nook and the other twining with yours. Both of you rutting against each others' hips in order to heighten the sensation. Your clothes thrown across the room and your nails pulling down his back. His hands leaving bruises on your hips and the fact that when you kissed it was more like breathing each others' air rather than actual contact. The way that when you both came into the bucket, you wordlessly sat against the wall and held each other close but at the same time didn't bother to help the other clean up.

So yes, you and Sollux had a relationship that most likely wouldn't have survived on Alternia because of the jealousy of each others quadrants. But during the game, both of you had died. You had killed him and Kanaya had killed you. And so when you only see each other from a passing dream bubble once a year, you had to take what you can get.

Your relationship bypassed the quadrants, and neither of you knew what to think of that. You only had to hope the other felt the same way.

* * *

_A/N: Damn this did not go where I was going at all. I wanted it to end happy but dream bubbles were calling me. Why do I always do this to Erisol? Again, not too much NSFW, but I felt like I did an okay job on it. I'm glad to have this prompt over because honestly, I'm looking forward to the next few. Tomorrows doesn't seem that great but I'm really looking forward to day 8. Anyway, must go to sleep so goodnight guys!_

_-Dara_


	7. Johnkat - Half Dressed

**Johnkat**

_A/N: Humanstuck AU and hopefully the last prompt I won't like :D They're about 16 in this fic so a bit of underage warning_

* * *

"Ah..Oh god...Karkat," You moaned. You really hope your dad doesn't get home soon. He knows you're gay, and he knows you're with Karkat, but you don't really think he'd be all that proud of you about this. At this point in time, however, you can't bring yourself to care about that because you have your incredibly sexy boyfriend straddling you and grinding down on you in a way that makes you lose all coherence. The only thing you can remember how to do correctly is kiss him. So you do.

You take your hands from their place on his hips and twine them into his hair, pulling his mouth to yours for a kiss that was probably more tongue than lips but at the moment it was the best you could do. He responded eagerly, pushing his groin down into yours particularly strongly, drawing out a moan from both of you, before wrapping his arms around your shoulders and letting his tongue push into your mouth as well.

He takes his tongue and drags it along your bottom lip, and you can practically feel yourself coming undone. You respond by nipping gently at his lip and you feel as he takes a sharp breath and pulls you tighter. And he's still grinding on you. How he manages to keep that going throughout all of this you have no idea, but you'll be damned if you're complaining. God, you need to touch him.

You move your hands to the edge of his shirt and pull on it, breaking away from the kiss so that you can pull it over his head. Once his chest is exposed, he begins to go back to the kiss but you look at him and grin. Pushing him off your lap and onto his back on your bed, you crawl on top of him and hold his arms to his sides before pulling back and giving him a shiteating grin before moving your lips to his neck.

Making sure to leave a mark, you kiss, bite, and suck on his neck causing him to moan your name. You responded by grinding down on top of him and if he wasn't being loud enough before he sure as hell was now.

"J-John!" He's not yelling, but he's pretty damn close. While still grinding down on him, you move your lips down to his collarbone. You kiss a line on top of one of them before running your tongue down the other. After you feel like you've tortured his collarbones enough, you kiss your way down the middle of his chest before moving your mouth over one of his nipples. You poke your tongue out and circle it around the hardened nub causing him to moan and buck his hips against yours. Gently, you close your lips around it and suck on it before biting it not so gently. If it hurt, you couldn't tell over the cries he was letting out that you were pretty sure meant he was liking it. You repeated your ministrations on the other side when you heard him speak.

"John. Let me touch you, please." He panted.

"I don't know...I really like being able to do what I want with you." You punctuated this with blowing a breath on his nipple before grinding down on him particularly hard.

"Please John I need to touch you. Oh god I need to touch you." You decide to have mercy on him and let go of his arms. Not a second after you let go, he flips you over with the surprisingly strong amount of muscle he has and pulls your shirt off you, throwing it to some corner of the room. You wanted to say something about liking that shirt and he better not have stretched it but all of those thoughts go away when his pelvis comes into contact with yours again, his height causing him to be in a better angle and for you to feel so much more pleasure. He kept kissing you, and both of you were moaning each others names as he repeated this, your hips coming up to meet each of his thrusts.

You totally didn't cum in your pants. He didn't either. Why would you think that? You two just decided to stop and then shower before laying next to each other for a couple hours in new boxers and pants.

* * *

_A/N: Awkward teenage boys trying to do something but lol nope coming in your pants is a must-have for teenage adventuring. How could you think anything different would come from this keyboard? Anyway, adios my friends. I must sleep._

_-Dara_


	8. Johnkat - Skype Sex

**Johnkat**

_A/N: Oh my god I'm actually doing a semi-canon one :O its where they're on the meteor and John is with Jade and Davesprite are coming but it's gonna take a while. It's off canon because I'm doing this on the assumption that they've decided to get into a weapon tonight while John's still on his way and it's gonna be two more years still. Also for the sake of the fact that when I write backstory I sometimes end it without doing NSFW and I don't want to do it, they've done this before like once or twice. Okay? Okay. Also, after the tiny amount of backstory I'm going to do mostly conversation._

* * *

When he first told you he hated you, it freaked you out. You didn't really think you were gay but it didn't really matter to you that much. You were more freaked out over the whole hatesex thing. Honestly you still don't really get it and you aren't really in love with the idea of Karkat having sex with other people. He promised you he wouldn't get a kismesis though. You felt bad but he said that he wasn't really meant for a caliginous relationship which you're pretty sure is the hate quadrant.

However, over the next year or so, over the course of the game, you two had grown closer. You became nearly best friends. He told you that he never really hated you, and you were so happy. After he told you that, you two were closer than ever.

Once you got on the ship, you let yourself experiment a bit. You really thought that you didn't find guys attractive but then you thought you did but you weren't sure so you talked to Dave and tried to figure it out. Turns out bisexuality is a thing. So, of course, you told Karkat. He told you that he liked you, a lot. You said 'Let's give it a try.'

And you're still together now. But being apart is hard.

"John." You give him the most solemn face you can muster.

"Karkat. It is time."

"You dork, now stop that, my bulge is aching and I'm not going to wait here all night."

"Oh wow anxious much?" Like you're any better.

"Like you're any better nookwhiff."

"Damn, you caught me."

"Yep I have decided that instead of sitting here and silently noticing shit about you, it might do me some good to start pointing it out."

"Can you take your shirt off yet?"

"That was totally uncalled for and the least romantic thing I've ever heard."

"Didn't you say your bulge was aching or whatever?"

"I never said I wasn't going to listen to you."

"Hehe." He takes it off and you appreciate the sight before he tries to close in upon himself again.

"There, happy?"

"Incredibly. You are the most sexy troll. It is you."

"John don't you dare start bringing those stupid sayings into our sex life as well."

"I'm not lying though you have all those muscles and you're really lean and your horns are so cute and your teeth make you look really dangerous and it is really really hot." It takes him a few seconds to respond.

"Shut up and take your shirt off too."

"And you say I'm demanding."

"That's because you are."

"Okay Karkat whatever you think."

"Shut up."

"I'd be a lot nicer if I was there with you."

"I'm sure you would."

"I would! It's generally considered rude to demand someone to take their pants off." His breath hitches slightly and you chuckle.

"W-why would you ask that?" You can see shuffling that looks suspiciously like him wriggling out of his boxers. You're glad that you can just unzip your jeans.

"Well, Karkat, when I see you do you really think once I get you alone we're going to leave for at least a few hours?"

"And why is that?"

"I think you know."

"I want to hear you say it." You smirk and get ready to make him moan.

"Because I want to have your legs wrapped around my waist while I fuck you." There's the moan. "Are you sure that's not too demanding?"

"No, trust me, that's perfectly fine." You're both breathing a little heavier now, your hands moving obviously.

"No, I don't think I should because I'd be demanding too much of you." He grits his teeth, making you release a moan of your own and stroke particularly hard, relishing that look on his face. He's so attractive when he's angry.

"If you don't wrap my legs around your hips, I'll wrap yours around mine."

"Oh god Karkat," you moan. "Don't worry. I'm going to spread your legs and fuck your nook like you know you want me to." His breathing gets heavier.

"I do, I really do." He always acts like he's fine without you but when he gets to a certain point he just gives up.

"I'm going to make you come until you can't breathe." You never thought that you would like things like that, but as it turns out in addition to being attracted to sexy alien boys, you also enjoy a little power play.

"I want you to use me as your toy all night long."

"Oh, Karkat, you know just what to say to drive me crazy." You breathe out.

"I love the way you say my name." He says with as much of a smirk on his face as he can make while breathing that heavy. "I bet it'll sound so much better when you're screaming it out as you climax."

"Oh, god." He's starting to get to you, you don't think you can say anything honestly coherent right now.

"When you get over here, honey, you can show me exactly who's the boss." He drawls. "Oh, sorry, I meant Sir."

You say his name as you finish.

* * *

_A/N: Okay I know this has taken forever. I'm so sorry. I've had a busy couple of days. I don't have enough time to be able to make up all of the prompts so I think I'm just going to continue from here._

_Also, I don't know if I've mentioned this, but comments and reviews make me so happy. I love hearing that people enjoy my work and it means so much to me when anyone comments on anything I write :)_

_Anyway, I have some calculus homework to do, so bye guys!_

_-Dara_


	9. JohnJake - Against the Wall

_A/N: Windicuffs is my guilty pleasure. I never thought I'd write for them but hey, you never know about anything. I've been reading amazing fics all day so maybe I forgot about this but I'm gonna work on Appreciation tomorrow cause I want another chapter for that up. Anyway, let's begin this writing adventure._

* * *

He carries pistols. He loves shitty movies, worse than your taste. He wants to move to a deserted island in order to explore it. He has a small obsession with blue ladies. He's your best friend. Everyone mistakes you for brothers.

Little do they know that after you've both had a particularly stressful day at school, you go home and fuck each others' brains out.

A lot of people say the whole 'friends with benefits' thing doesn't work out, but you'd beg to differ. It's not awkward, and whenever one of you gets a boyfriend or a girlfriend you stop it, but it's an amazing stress relief. So, today, when you'd failed your math test and his boyfriend dumped him, you went over to his house where his grandmother was never home. He didn't bother with talking, and you didn't bother either. You all but ripped off your shirt, and you're pretty sure at least a couple buttons are no longer on his shirt either. He was kissing your neck while taking off your belt, grinding up against you on the door to his room.

Once he'd freed the belt from it's loops it was thrown across the room and your jeans and boxers pulled down quickly. He ran his hands down your back, brushing over your entrance with his hand and you moaned while reaching for his shorts. Once he was rid of those as well, he went over to his bedside table to grab some lube. He walked back over to you and turned you around against the door. He popped the bottle open and poured some on his fingers before using his clean hand to grab your hips and jut it out towards you a bit.

His index finger pushed through the tight ring of muscles and you let out a sigh at the feeling. You got used to it quickly, it certainly wasn't your first time and moments later there was a second in there too. You tried to grind against the door a bit to try and gain some friction but his hand was holding your hips firmly in place. Seconds later, you felt his fingers scissoring inside you before he pulled them out. His hand left your hip while he grabbed the lube.

He poured some on his cock and rubbed it enough so it would be comfortable before grabbing your hips. Any other time and you'd be disgusted that his lubed up hand was touching you but at this point you could really care less. He pulls your hips up a bit to get a better angle before lining himself up at your entrance. Trusting that you were loose enough, he pushed in with one deep thrust. Once he was inside, he moved his left hand and held your wrists above your head before gripping your hips tighter in his right.

After he was satisfied with his positioning, he began thrusting. He was going quickly, you both needed this. You moaned and tried to meet his thrusts as best you could but he was going really quickly, but damn if it didn't feel good. You knew you weren't going to last long, and you assumed he wasn't either, so you wanted to make this as good as possible.

Using every ounce you had left of your self control, you met his thrusts each and every time, before pushing your ass out further to grant him even better access and he let out a moan at the feeling before thrusting into you faster, now a bit more uneven.

He moved his hand away from your wrists and brought it down to your aching cock, rubbing it quickly to make sure you finished at around the same time. Seconds later, you reached your climax. He was still thrusting but you could tell it was almost over, which was proved when he came in your ass a couple seconds later.

Falling down from your high, he pulled out and dragged you both to the bed. You didn't cuddle, that's not a friends with benefits thing, but you laid there side by side. Both reeking of sex and come, and panting from exhaustion. After a couple minutes you spoke.

"So why'd Dirk break up with you anyway?"

"I accidentally said your name in the sack."

* * *

_A/N: Oooh is it fwb or is it love? Who knows? Okay well I really wanna work on my main blog thing right now so I'm gonna head off but I shall return tomorrow with doggy style before coming back on sunday with my favorite prompt B) well 2nd favorite. When it comes to 'your own kink' you guys are gonna have your minds BLOWN. It's a kink that I've kind of mentioned but I'm going a really intense direction with it and I hope it turns out as well as I hope it too._

_Also, anyone who reviews, I love you guys. It's so nice to wake up and check my email and get an email saying "someone commented on your story" and I just smile and read it before I even get out of bed. 3_

_-Dara_


	10. DirkJake - Doggy Style

**DirkJake**

_A/N: Hey readers :D I don't have a super large amount of inspiration for this but I almost never do so I'm just gonna see what happens ^-^ Be excited for tomorrow though because I'm really excited for that prompt. Is it bad that I use Notepad to write? People are like ew notepad and im like what no notepad is beautiful. w/e doesn't really matter. Lets go_

* * *

"Hey Dirk,"

"Yes Jake?"

"Can we try something different tonight?"

This is not what you expected.

I mean, you're not complaining, but this is definitely not what you expected. Jake never wanted to bottom. You'd always brought it up kind of in passing, and he'd always refused quickly while blushing. It's not that big of a deal, really, you're almost always the bottom, but wow you never realized exactly how much you wanted to be a top.

"What?" Oops. You didn't realize you'd been staring at him.

"Nothing, sorry. You just never want to bottom, so I was kind of surprised." He blushes and brings his knees up, wrapping his arms around them. You two had already sort of gotten into it when he said that he wanted you to fuck him, so he was already naked. He moved his face into them and said something you couldn't understand. "What?" He pulled his head up to look at you, before he responded, face bright red.

"I saw it in a video..." You grinned.

"Oh my god, Jake, you watched porn?" This is awesome. He always pretends to be so pure but you knew he was a closet pervert, this is just your proof.

"I'm not that prude, blimey. I used to watch it all the time. But I haven't since we started dating but when I did I just...watched one with two men in it for the first time." You try not to chuckle, you really do. You fail. "Shut up!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You just always pretend to be such a gentlemen but then you go home and you watch two guys fucking and then ask your boyfriend to do the same to you, that's not very gentlemanly, is it?" He starts to curl up more and turns away a bit. Quickly, you put your hands around his wrists and pulling close to him, your lips resting right beside his ear before you whisper. "I never said that was a bad thing." You playfully nip at his ear before pulling his arms away from himself and putting them around your waist. "I'm sorry for being mean." You whisper between kisses on his neck, hands slightly kneading his ass.

"I-it's alright."

"I promise I'll make it up to you." You bite his neck before sucking on it hard enough to leave a mark. You push the two of you backwards so he's laying on his back. "Just spread your legs a bit." To your surprise, he pushes you back a bit.

"No!" He says, a bit too loudly before clearing his throat. "I mean, I kind of wanted to do it a certain way.." He trails off.

"Oh?" You respond simply. "What way is that?" You back up in order to give him a little more room to maneuver. He turns about three shades of red before coughing.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise." He takes a deep breath, seemingly trying to give himself enough confidence to go through with showing you. Then, all at once, he gets on his knees and turns around, arching his back towards the bed a bit, before turning his face to look at you with eager eyes. Your breath hitches and you're convinced that he can see your desire, but apparently he can't because he looks at you with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Holy shit, yes." You move your hands to his thighs, running them up and down, still trying to convince yourself this is real because this seems like some sort of fever dream. You don't even try to hide your stare at his ass and you can see him moving a bit in discomfort so you look at him and he still looks terrified. "Jake, why the hell would I say no to you when you're literally offering up your ass to me?" You punctuate this by grabbing his ass and squeezing roughly. He chuckles.

"I guess that's true mate, just, please be gentle."

"I will." Your boner hadn't died down from all this talk and it looks like his hasn't either, so you don't waste any time. You reach over to your bedside table and grab the bottle of lube you have before opening it and putting a generous amount on your fingers. "I'll be gentle but this is going to hurt a bit, okay?" He nods so you take that as an opportunity to gently put the lube onto his entrance before pushing one of your fingers in. You hear him wince in pain a bit, but you don't stop until it's down all the way to the knuckle. "Tell me when you want me to move." After a few seconds, he gives you the okay and so you start to thrust it in and out of him slowly, before you can hear pants telling you to speed up. Instead of speeding up, however, you push your other finger in and slow down your speed, and you can hear his breath hitch so you pause inside of him. After a few seconds, you scissor your fingers and one of them hits a spot that makes him let out a loud moan.

"Dirk!" You grin. Found it. You scissor a few more times before inserting a third finger and letting him adjust to that one as well. Once he's just about fucking himself on your fingers, you pull them out and hear a whimper at the loss. You simply chuckle and open the lube bottle again.

"Hold on Jake, you won't be empty for long." You look up quickly enough to see him blush before hearing him sputter something about not knowing what you're talking about while you spread the lube along your dick. Once you have enough to keep the pain to a manageable amount, you get up onto your knees and position yourself at his entrance. "This will hurt, but I'll stay slow." You push in a couple inches before hearing a whimper of pain. As soon as you hear it, you stop and knead his ass, hoping to provide some sort of a distraction. After a minute, the whimpering stops but you still hear heavy breathing. You take this time to revel in the feeling of topping.

It is fucking amazing.

He's so warm, he's so tight and he's so wet and oh my god if you don't calm down you're going to come right here and oh wait he's trying to say something.

"You can move." At this, you push the rest of the way in. Slowly, but not slow enough to let him wallow in the pain. He gives a sharp gasp when your hips hit his ass and you stop. You hear a few quiet whimpers so you lean over him and kiss his shoulder, wrapping your left arm around his waist.

"I know, I know. Just relax, it'll hurt more if you're tense. Does this help?" You move the hand wrapped around his chest down to his cock, which had softened marginally through all the pain, coaxing it back to hardness before moving your hand up and down. After a few seconds the whimpers soft and about a minute later, you hear a moan. You take this as your cue to move.

You start slowly, not wanting to push too hard and have him want to stop, but you can feel your self control dripping away and you hope to god that he tells you to move faster soon because if he doesn't you might not be able to stop yourself. Then, he says the magic word.

"F-faster." Thank fucking god. You move your hand away from his cock, back up to his hips, gripping at them like a handle as you start to move faster. You can hear him moaning slightly, but you want to hear him scream your name, so you set to work at finding the same spot you hit when your fingers were inside him. About thirty seconds later, you hear him let out a shout.

Found it.

You grin and try to hit that spot every other thrust, moving faster and faster as his hips push back to meet yours every time you move forwards and you can feel yourself wanting to finish but you have to make sure he does too. So, naturally, you move your hand down to his dick. The moment you start stroking him you begin to thrust even harder too, hitting his prostate at every push inside of him making him let out moans loud enough the neighbors will hear but you don't give a shit. Your thrusts are becoming uneven so you push even harder, stroking his dick with just as much pressure as his ass is putting on yours and all of the sudden, you get your wish.

"Dirk!" He screams as he makes a mess of the bed. His ass closes around your dick and suddenly you're done too. Letting out a moan, you sheath your dick fully and come inside of him, his name leaving your lips as well.

You pull out, and pull him down in front of you so you're spooning. Both of you are panting and its a few minutes before he speaks.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that was so amazing mate?"

* * *

_A/N: I'm a sucker for bottom Jake and top Jake and here's a Jake who's used to topping but decides to try bottoming. How dare he look at porn, he's looking at women naked and that is most certainly not something a gentleman would do. Lets hope he doesn't find that one movie of Roxy's from college..._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the beautiful reviews on my other chapters :) I hope its cool I wrote windicuffs last time even though it's not really on the list of OTP's I was gonna write. I'm gonna go work on appreciation now, so I must leave you friends._

_Also, AO3 and people, you should definitely check out my tumblr. I post kind of side stuff on it too like a map of Kankri's manor in appreciation and all of my one shots and just kind of me rambling. It's dimension-archives._

_-Dara_


	11. Rosemary - DomSub

_A/N: Oh god I'm really bad at writing both Rose and Kanaya so I apologize in advance for all the OOCness that'll be in this. I've just had this idea for a while and dom/sub seemed like the perfect time to write it. Of course, I could have written for Johnkat but literally I've written so much Johnkat. Not just in this challenge but in general so yay rosemary. Anyway, let's do this. Enjoy!_

* * *

When you walk in the door, she's waiting where you requested her to be at this time. She's kneeling on the floor near the door, wearing dark violet lacy underwear and the corset you always have her wear. Its in jade, your blood color, and pushes her breasts up beautifully, all while slimming her waist beautifully. Her wrists are crossed behind her back and her ankles pressed close to one another. When you walk in the door, she looks up at you and smiles.

"Welcome home Mistress." She stands up to take your coat and hang it up in the closet and when she returns you put a hand under her chin, pulling her in for a chaste kiss.

"Hello Rose. Thank you for putting my coat away." You smile and you see her eyes twinkle at the praise before you turn and walk towards the room in your apartment you use as your office, putting down the bag you'd been carrying. "Go to the bedroom and remove your panties, dear, there's something a friend mentioned to me and I've been dying all day to try."

"Yes Mistress." She nods her head and walks towards your bedroom. Once she's left, you take the candles you'd bought out of the bag and bring them into the living room, placing them on the coffee table before grabbing your lighter and dropping it next to them. Once they're all put down, you walk into the bedroom to find Rose sitting on the bed with her hands on her lap, her head turned downwards to watch them. You walk over and put your hand on the side of her head, thumb caressing her cheek. She nuzzles into your hand before looking back up at you, but you've already moved away. You walk over to the closet and retrieve a blindfold and some rope. You turn around and put the rope down on the table before walking over and push her hair away from her eyes.

"I want this to be a surprise." You say as you secure the blindfold around her head. "Can you see anything?"

"No Mistress." You smile slightly.

"Good. Now lay on your back."

"Yes Mistress." You walk over to the table to get the rope and when you return she's lying on her back as you asked. You walk towards the head of the bed and take her right arm, tying her wrist to the bedpost. Once you've made sure it's tight, you walk around and repeat the action with the other arm. Walking down to the bottom, you tie her ankles to their respective bedposts as well.

"Can you move at all?" You see her pulling at all four of her restraints, testing their strength.

"No Mistress." Satisfied, you walk into the living room and take your time carrying the candles you bought into the bedroom, placing them on your dresser before finally grabbing your lighter as well. Picking up one of them, the one that's light pink, you take out your phone and check that the candle is safe to use for this activity. Once you've made sure that you won't cause Rose any harm, you replace the candle and place your lighter down as well before walking over to your beautiful submissive. You run your hand down from her ankle to her hips, lightly grazing your claws down it, causing her to shiver before repeating the action on the other side. You rub her cheek with the back of your right hand while you brought your left hand up to her breast. After running your claws lightly around it, you bring your finger to the pink bud of flesh in the center and rub it lightly before pinching it between your thumb and forefinger. She lets out a moan, and without missing a beat you bring your hand up and back down on her breast, leaving a nice red mark.

"Did I say you could make noise?" She opens her mouth, as if to speak, before thinking better of it and closing it again. You continue playing with her breast before repeating the process on the other one as well. Once you've run your hands over every spot of her body except the warm spot she wanted you to touch most, you walked back over to the dresser and unwrap one of the candles before lighting it and carrying it over to the bed. You wait a bit for the wick to heat the wax underneath it enough to melt, and once it's melted a fair amount, you speak again. "You may make noise, I want to hear your reactions. No speaking though, only speak if it's too much to handle, alright?" She nods and you begin.

As a test of some sort, you tip the candle over her wrist, only letting a few drops of it fall before straightening it again to see how she handles it. Predictably she flinches and makes a bit of a squeaking noise but makes no move to speak, so you decide that it's alright and you continue. Continuing just past where you dropped the wax first, you make a trail leading down her arm before stopping at her shoulder. You walk to the other side of the bed and repeat the process with her other arm. Throughout this, she makes a few noises and attempts to pull at her restraints a bit, but doesn't say a word. Thinking out the art you would like to do with her body, you put down the candle and return to the closet. You pick out a wireless wand vibrator and walk back towards the bed, standing in between her legs. You place the vibrator against her sex before switching it on. You smile as you hear her breathing become heavier and pick up the candle again, moving towards the top of her body. You run a line over her collarbones, straighten again, and then move towards her ankles. You run a line down both of her legs and then blow the candle out. You set it down and unwrap a jade candle, light it, then wait for the wax to melt. Once it's melted you walk on the right of her, stopping just by her torso.

"I bet you're going to love having my sign painted on you, aren't you Rose?" You grin, even though she can't see you.

"Y-yes Mistress." Wow, she's coming undone quickly. You didn't expect her to like it this much. You tip the candle and create the sign of the Virgo over her stomach. Blowing out the candle, you switch to a violet one and await the melting of the wax again. This time, when you stand by her, you create rings of wax on her breasts, avoiding her nipples. As expected, she pulls at her restraints and lets a moan out. You pull away and stand still for a good two minutes, letting her think that you'd left for now. Then, without so much as a breath to warn her, you tip the candle right over her nipples and pour a generous amount of wax on them. She lets out a loud moan and seemingly attempts to push her breasts up and pull them back at the same time. You chuckle and walk over to the other side. After a couple minutes to let her relish in the feeling, you repeat it on the other and have the same reaction. You walk back to between her legs and hold the vibrator against her clit, noting how she moans at the feeling.

"Do you want to come?"

"Y-yes Mistress!" She nearly shouts back, you smile. Turning off the vibrator, you push it away and use two of your fingers to spread her lips open.

"Go ahead." You say as you pour wax directly onto her clit. She lets out a scream and you let some more wax drip over the rest of her cunt, allowing her to ride out her orgasm. Once she's stopped pulling at the restraints, you stand up and blow out the candle, setting it next to the other ones before unzipping and stepping out of your skirt, subsequently taking off your panties as well. Once you've been freed of these, you let your bulge unsheathe and go to kneel between her legs on the bed. You put your hands on her hips and lift them up, putting your knees underneath her thighs in order to line yourself up at her entrance. "You can't come again until I do, understand?"

"Yes Mistress." At this, you thrust inside of her. As always, the feeling of being inside of her nearly overwhelms you, even more so after she's already climaxed and it's tight around your bulge. You grunt as you thrust inside fully, and you hear her moan. You don't waste any time before pulling out and thrusting back inside quickly. You continue these thrusts, and with your right hand you pick up the vibrator and push it against her clit again while you continue fucking her. She's moaning nearly nonstop and moving her hips back to try and meet your thrusts, so you decide that's a sign to speed up, so that's exactly what you do. You can feel yourself getting close and so you press the vibrator onto her nub harder as you push inside her with more force in each thrust. She's starting to pull at her restraints so you can tell she's close too. All at once, you climax inside of her, letting your genetic material flow inside her for a few moments before pulling out and letting the rest release overtop of her hips. You press three fingers inside of her and fuck her with them, still holding the vibrator against her.

"Come for me slut." She does. She screams 'Thank you Mistress!' as you can feel her walls tightening around your fingers, but you don't stop. You don't stop until you're sure her orgasm is over. Once you're sure it's done, you step off the bed for a couple minutes, wiping yourself off and putting your skirt and underwear back on. Once you're dressed again, and she's breathing heavily completely relaxed. You walk into the closet and get a ball gag before walking back over and securing it around her head. Once that's secure you return and grab some clamps, a rubber dildo, and some tape. You put the clamps on her abused nipples, noticing the way that she pulls against her ropes. Then you walk between her legs and put the dildo inside of her, using the tape to secure it to her legs and keep it in place. Making sure that the vibrating section is against her clit, you turn it on and step off the bed, admiring your work. You walk back up to her head and lean in next to her ear.

"I have some work to do. I'll be done in about an hour and then we can take a bath. Finish as many times as you'd like." You kiss her on the cheek before walking to the doorway. You look back in on her, covered in your genetic material and wax in both of your colors with your sign on her naval and smile before closing the door and setting to work, ignoring the sound of her moans that you can hear through the walls.

* * *

_A/N: I don't feel like I did them justice, but I hope that this suffices all of your Rosemary needs. This was amazing to write, I've always been fascinated with wax play, and it was different writing from the POV of the dom rather than the sub. I'm gonna go actually write the next chapter of appreciation, so I must depart. Love all you guys 3_

_-Dara_


	12. Johnkat - Fingering

_A/N: Ahh yes more Johnkat. I've gone four whole days without writing johnkat, so you can't complain. sorry i don't make the rules. Anyway the two headcanons in place here are that a) humans have wayyy different sex customs than trolls (fingering, blowjobs, anal, etc etc) and also b) john has very talented piano fingers (insert creepy italian man laugh here)_

* * *

"John what are you doing." You stop moving your hand, which was previously trailing down towards his nook.

"Uhh, I was going to finger you a bit?" You chuckle nervously, "Isn't that a thing for trolls?"

"What the fuck is fingering?"

"I guess it's not." You mutter. "Do you trust me?"

"What kind of questions is that? Of course I trust you."

"Then relax. It's just a human thing." He lays back down on the bed with an irritated sigh. You smile and kiss him one last time before pulling away and kneeling in between his legs, laying kisses all around his hips. You let your hand crawl down towards his nook again, and this time you bring it in to touch the folds of his sex, and his breathing gets a bit heavier. You let your fingers work their way in between his lips and experimentally push one inside of him. His reaction is instantaneous.

He moans and you can see him clutching the sheets, his claws ripping into them. Damn. You liked these sheets. You take this as a good sign and continue, pressing the finger in further. You keep it in there for a few seconds before pulling it out and pushing it back in quickly.

"Fuuuuck." He groans. You let your fingers move a bit faster and once he looks like he's lost in the feeling, you let a second one push its way back in as well. "John!" You slow down marginally, but keep your fingers moving. After a few seconds, you pepper some more kisses over his hips and press your fingers deep inside of him, bringing the movement to a halt before scissoring them. You hear him moan loudly before he pushes himself up. One of his arms goes around your shoulders and the other hand goes into your hair before he kisses you deeply. You let your fingers start moving again and you hear him growl before flipping you two over so that you're lying on the bed and he's hovering over top of you.

"I need you inside of me John."

Well, you're not going to say no to that, are you?

* * *

_I know it's super short, but I had to write something and I hope it suffices. Tomorrow's will (hopefully) be better so wish me luck!_

_-Dara_


	13. DirkJake - Rimming

_A/N: DOUCHESTUCK IS THE BEST AU THIS IS HOW IT ALL ENDS I FUCKING LOVE THIS AU. I have been DYING to write for this au but I never had a good prompt and i thought OH WAIT JAKE IS A HUNK WHAT IF HE TAKES DIRKS VIRGINITY AHHHHHH. Anyway, you should totally check out douchestuck because it will complete your life. I promise. _

* * *

He's on his knees on your bed, naked and waiting for you. Your hands are resting on his hips while you lay kisses over his lower back. You hear a slight moan and watch the white-blond hair disappear from your view as his he drops his head down.

"Jake," he nearly breathes your name out. "Please, just fuck me."

"Not quite yet mate, I need to make sure you're ready." You're not just going to shove inside of him when you haven't even prepped him, are you?

"I'll be fine." He nearly growls.

"Nonsense. Plus, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Your kisses were already trailing dangerously close to his entrance and so when you dip down and run your tongue over it, which surprises him much more than it should. Chuckling, you pass overtop of it again, this time adding more pressure as you pass immediately over it.

"Oh, god Jake." You'd reply, but your mouth is a little bit busy. Spreading his cheeks with your hands, you put a kiss in the place your tongue was moments ago before pulling away and blowing on it lightly. You hear him gasp and you allow yourself a quick grin before going right back to where you were moments ago.

This time, however, you push your tongue past the tight ring of muscles. He groans and tries to push his ass into you but, fortunately, you have a firm enough hold on his cheeks to prevent it. You pull your tongue out, moving it in a light circle around his entrance, before pushing it back in with much more force. Once inside, you move it enough for him to notice, and the noises he makes are beautiful. You hear him nearly chanting your name like a prayer as you let your tongue explore inside of him before deciding to take pity on him. You pull your tongue out and hear him whimper at the loss, before you place your hands on his hips and line yourself up with him.

"Fuck, yes." He squeaks. You lean over top of him, pressing a kiss to his ear. He seems to ignore the area your mouth was just in when he pushes his ear closer to you. This time, however instead of sucking on it, you whisper to him instead.

"Are you ready Dirk?" You see his head come up, giving the appearance of nodding in response to your question but the words that come out of his mouth surprise you.

"What countries were allied with Russia at the beginning of World War I?" What? A couple seconds pass. "Jake?" You blink before seeing yourself inside your classroom again. Dirk is turned around staring at you and when you wink at him he makes a disgusted face before turning around and presumably complaining to Roxy.

"Uhhh...France?" You shoot back helpfully. She narrows her eyes at you, wondering how you got the answer right, before going back to teaching.

You're really going to have to figure out a way to win him over. These daydreams are starting to mess with your concentration, and you can't have that, can you?

* * *

A/N: Bad, I know. I tried. Nyehh. I really wanted to do Jake as the knowledgeable one though and I wanted to write a tiny tiny bit of douchestuck and I hope you like it even though it's bad.

-Dara


	14. Johnkat - 69

_A/N: I get to combine two of the ideas I've wanted to do :D Also, I know I'm trying not to bring a zillion of my kinks in here, but this one will be perfect for it trust me._

**TW: Dom/sub, bondage, choking/breathplay**

* * *

You finish tying his wrists to the headboard before pulling back and looking at him.

His dark hair was messier than usual. His glasses were knocked off-kilter, his cheeks were flushed, and his blue eyes were clouded with desire. He didn't even know what you were planning on doing to him and he was still this turned on.

"John, I had an amazing idea for tonight." You saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"What is it, Sir?" You love hearing that come out of his mouth.

"Well, your aspect is breath, correct?"

"Yes Sir." His eyes turned questioning as he tried to figure out where you were going with this. You crawled on top of him, putting your still fully-clothed knees on either side of his bare torso. You pulled off your shirt and tossed it off the bed, leaning over him and relishing in the feeling of your warm skin on his cooler skin, before putting your mouth directly next to his ear.

"Why don't we see exactly how much control you have over it." You heard his breathing get shallower and you let out a light chuckle before pressing your lips to his jaw, slowly trailing kisses down his neck until you've reached his collarbone. Once there, you bite his neck, light enough to not draw blood, but hard enough to hurt and he lets out a bit of a whimper as you suck on it. Satisfied with the damage, you pull away before moving your mouth back up to his. Gifting him with light brushes of your lips on his, you allow your hands to roam his chest, slowly getting higher and higher until your right hand is gently resting on top of his neck. You pull away, looking in his eyes to see any semblance of doubt and, upon seeing none, you apply a small amount of pressure. His breathing grows labored, and you can see his chest heaving, trying to make up for the amount of air you're cutting off.

You lean back in, nearly assaulting his lips with yours. It takes him a few moments to kiss back, but he's only an active participant for a few moments before pulling away for air. You tighten your hand and force your lips on his again.

Cutting off even more of his air, you can see he's actually having to work to breathe. You let your tongue glide over his bottom lip before biting it roughly. He tries to gasp but can't reach enough oxygen to create a noise. You let your hand tighten marginally, knowing that you're nearly cutting off his air supply, before shoving your tongue into his mouth. This time, however, you use your other hand and hold his hair so that he can't pull his mouth away from yours. Allowing your tongue to explore, you feel him get into a familiar pattern of alternating between breathing and responding to your demanding mouth, so you change it up a bit. You pull your head back, kneeling overtop of him, you tighten your hand the last small bit. You see his eyes grow big and his mouth open in order to try and gain his breath back, but nothing's working.

"Where's your breath now, heir?" Your grin is evil, you know it, and from the look on his face, you'd think he was scared. If not for the boner pressing against your ass that went full-fledged the moment you cut off his air supply. You grind your hips down on his and watch in amusement as he tries to moan but only manages a strangled groan. You see his face start to turn red, and you grind down a bit harder, watching as he starts to struggle. Continuing the gyration of your hips, you lean your face down and close your lips around one of the pink buds of flesh on his chest before sucking gently. You repeat this with the one on the other side and when you pull your head up, his face is starting to turn a light shade of blue. Seeing this, you release his neck and bask in the sound of him gasping for breath before pressing a line of kisses over the slight bruise your hand left around his neck. "You see, John, you may control the breath of others, but I control yours. I don't think you mind, though. You love having me take your breath, don't you?" You punctuate this question with a nip right on his trachea.

"Ah!- Y-yes Sir."

"This purple is such a nice color on you." You let your finger trail over the bruise, the only other noise him breathing heavily, still recovering from your restriction on his throat.

"Thank you Sir."

"I'll be right back." You kiss his neck one last time before standing up. You walk over to the closet and reach down to unbutton your jeans, letting them bunch around your ankles before picking them up and dropping them in the laundry. You give your boxers the same treatment before closing the closet doors. Now naked as well, you drop your knees on either side of the human tied down to your bed. Unlike before, however, you keep walking your knees upwards until you're straddling his upper chest, just underneath his arms. Bringing your right leg next to his head, you push your calf underneath his arm and repeat the process with your left leg, now hovering over top of his neck. You look down at him, and you bring your hand down to your sheath. You're already so turned on that rubbing on it for only a few moments will bring your bulge right out and allow your nook to open as well.

As expected, moments later, your sheath gives way to your bright red bulge, and you see John licking his lips in anticipation of what he thinks you're going to do. Little does he know, you're going to do something completely different.

"Calm down, slut, I'm not going to have you suck my bulge." You see his cheeks flush at the word slut but you can feel his hips buck even from behind you. "No, I want that pretty little mouth somewhere different." With that, you lower your hips until your nook is right overtop of his mouth. "Go on, lick." You order. And boy, does he comply.

After only a moments hesitation, his tongue pokes out and runs an experimental line straight from your clitoris to your entrance.

"Fuck." You pant, pushing your hips towards his face slightly more. Deciding that he liked this, he now let his mouth pleasure you completely. Tugging on his ties, he pushes his face up into your nook, letting his tongue explore between your lips. Groaning, you jerk your hips slightly in pleasure, and he notices this and repeats what he did. Moments later, however, you feel his tongue gently prodding at your hole, attempting to gain entrance. Once he'd succeeded, however, you struck. Letting your hips fall, you push his head back into the mattress, sitting on top of his face. He stops, looking surprised at this change, and you bring a hand back and slap him. "Did I say you could stop?" Immediately, he continued what he was doing. His tongue worked its way further inside of you before exploring a bit. Once you could tell that he was doing well, you brought one of your hands to his face, pinching his nose in between your fingers.

"You can breathe when you have my genetic material all over your face." His eyes widen and his tongue takes a more proactive approach, pulling outside of you before pushing back in quickly. You could see red starting to drip on his face, but he didn't seem to care. Eyes closed, he focused on your nook, and boy could you tell.

His tongue was exploring your folds, every once in a while leaning back to go inside of you. Once he passed over your clit, however, he heard your moan of his name and decided that was his best bet. Moving his face back slightly, he wraps his lips around the sensitive spot and sucks. His tongue is still running over it and every moment he sucks brings more blood cells to the skin, making it even more sensitive. You can tell you're getting close, just as you can see his face turning very slightly blue. Then, all of the sudden, you feel his teeth close around the spot and you lose it.

Pulling your hips out slightly, you let your genetic material fall all over his face, just as you promised. He takes deep breaths only to have his mouth invaded with the cherry red liquid falling from your nook. Once you were all done, however, you didn't clean him up like you expected him to. You basked in the afterglow for a few moments before letting go of his nose, hearing him now take deeper breaths as a result of having a drier orifice to obtain the oxygen through. His rest didn't last long, however, because as a troll you can finish more than once and there was no way you were done yet.

Flipping your position around, you kept your hips hovering over his mouth before leaning over and pressing a hand to his shaft.

"T-thank you Sir." You chuckle.

"Don't be thanking me just yet. You still have to get me to come one more time before I let you come tonight." You end the sentence with, once more, the forcing your hips onto his mouth except this time, your nook covered both his nose and his mouth. Satisfied, you focused your attention back on his aching cock just as you felt his tongue on you again.

Kissing the inside of his hipbones, you allow your hand to move over his shaft slightly, using the few drops of precum as lubricant, before pressing an open mouthed kiss to the head of his dick. You feel him take a gasp against you as you allow him inside of your mouth. With only the head in, you swirl your slightly-rougher tongue around it before allowing another inch inside of you. Once you've gone a few inches onto him, you pull your head back and blow, hearing a whimper that must be loud or else you wouldn't have heard it from inside of your folds.

Taking him into your mouth again, you start to take him deeper and deeper, soon having his cock hit the back of your throat. With his tongue moving like that, combined with your sensitivity from your last orgasm, you're going to come again soon, and you need to have him wanting to come before you do.

You keep your hand on the base of him, covering what's taken out of your mouth each time. Once, you pull back fully and allow your hand to give him a few good strokes, before you let go and take him all the way to the base. Once you're at the base, you begin to bob your head.

Carefully watching your breaths to make sure you have enough, you take him from the base to the tip, and back again, multiple times and you can feel his lips trying to jerk up. His tongue is moving more desperately in your nook, and he moves back to your clit again before repeating the same motions he did before, causing you to scream and release a smaller amount of genetic material. He continues to eat you out, allowing you to ride out your orgasmic high before you're spent. You're tired, and you want to untie him and take a bath, but you have to take care of him.

Taking your hips off his face enough to kneel, you use just your hand to pull on his dick hard, hearing him moan like a two dollar whore behind you.

"Come for me John." And he does.

* * *

_A/N: Johnkat breathplay seemed really fun to write and oh look it was. I really enjoyed writing that, just as I hope you enjoyed reading it. I know, I'm trying not to put dom/sub into everything I write, but I thought this sounded really interesting for a 69 prompt. It was either this or them doing it normally then john giggling how 69 was karkats sign but I really really really wanted to write breathplay._

_I'm selfish, I know._

_-Dara_


	15. Erisol - Sweet and Passionate

_A/N: Oh lord, I'm so very bad at this. I can write kinks. I can write fetishes. I can do that. Sweet, boring, vanilla, idek sex is very difficult for me to write for some odd reason. Wish me luck. Oh and sorry it's so late at night._

* * *

He kisses your neck. Just kisses. No biting, sucking, anything. Normally, you're rough. Even if it's flushed, your pailing is always at least a little bit rough. Today, though, today was different.

You two faced the imperial drones yesterday.

Somehow, even though they were faceless, you could still see their shame in such a high blood filling pails with a yellowblood. Even without that, though, it was terrifying.

Something could have gone wrong, what if he got into an accident on the way over, what if his kismesis had pulled him back to make him suffer your death, hell, even he could have just decided not to help you. It's not like you had another concupiscent quadrant anyway.

You two had prepared yourselves. You had known it was going to be horrible, and you two had prepared yourselves, or so you thought.

But nothing could have prepared you for that.

That day could have been the only time you were scared for your life. And you knew it was the same for him.

So tonight, tonight was for lovers. Tonight wasn't for two trolls that, while they do love each other, are trying to save themselves. Tonight was the night for two matesprits, a pair everyone thought would fail if for no other reason than their respective spots on the hemospectrum alone, to fill a pail for purely out of their own desire for the others presence.

So yeah, he kissed your neck. You put your hand into his hair and kissed him back gently. He pulled you down on the bed instead of pushing you. He kissed your body as he stripped you down, and you did the same to him. You looked into his eyes as he pushed inside of you. You screamed his name, his full name, when you came, and he did the same with yours when he did. And yeah, afterwards you cuddled. He kissed the top of your head while you leaned into his warmth.

You had to face the drones again, but as long as you had this, you'd be fine.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, short, I know I apologize. One of these days I'm going to write a long erisol fic, but today is not that day. Enjoy my readers._

_-Dara_

_P.S. I can't believe I'm halfway through the challenge omg :o_


	16. DirkJake - In A Public Place

_A/N: I'm sorry this is late. I hit my post limit so I had to schedule it to the 23rd :/ I wanted to write Johnkat but I've written so much Johnkat for this challenge and I figured DirkJake would be pretty fun to write for. Lets see how this goes._

* * *

"Find the book you were looking for?" Your boyfriend walks up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist before resting his shoulder on your head.

"Yes, thankfully. I'm not sure what I would have done if they didn't have it." You had a project due in archaeology tomorrow. You'd forgotten about it until eight at night, all but dragging Dirk to the car.

"I think you're lucky the library wasn't closed. You know, you shouldn't leave your projects until the night before." He teases.

"Not everyone is as on top of it as you are."

"You're right. I am on top." He chuckles and you try to pull away but his arms tighten.

"Shut up." You feel his lips on your neck.

"I can think of something to do with my mouth rather than talking." Your cheeks heat up and you squirm a bit in his grip, feeling him smirking against your skin.

"Dirk." He turns you around in his arms and presses his lips to yours. He presses his lips to yours and you immediately lose all thoughts of stopping him. Putting the hand not holding the book around his back, you kiss him back. You close your eyes and lose yourself in the feeling of his lips moving against yours. His tongue runs along your lower lip and you grant him entrance, opening your mouth to feel his tongue creep in and start spiraling with yours.

One of his hands tangles in your hair and the other one goes down to your ass, the feeling causing you to tighten the arm around his back. You lean back against the bookshelf and he takes that as an opportunity to push you against it. You bite his lower lip softly, getting more and more into the kiss by the moment, before he pulls back. His lips are wet and his shades are a bit off kilter, but his hands leave your body completely. "Dirk? Is everything okay?"

He looks both ways down the aisle before taking the book out of your hand and putting it on the shelf. Grabbing your wrist, he starts to walk away. "Come on."

He leads you through the library, going through aisles with purpose before ending up in front of the bathroom door. He lets go of you and goes inside for about thirty seconds before opening the door and pulling you inside. Once you're inside, you hear a click before he shoves you against the door, his lips attacking yours. Even though you were a bit confused, this turn of events is definitely not a bad thing, so you respond eagerly. This time, you're the first person to use tongue, and he lets out a bit of a moan at the feeling of yours inside of his mouth. The kiss, however, is cut way too short when he pulls away. You're definitely not complaining, though, when he drops to his knees and starts to undo your belt.

Once your belt has been pulled open, he unbuttons your shorts. Pulling them open slightly, he rubs his hand on your now hard member. Groaning at the feeling, you put your hand in his hair, careful not to push him too hard. He lays a kiss on top of the bulge in your underwear, allowing his mouth to envelope the head of your dick through it, and you outright whimper at the feeling. Deciding he's done enough of teasing you, he pulls away and pulls down the edge of your boxers just enough to show your aching cock.

Exposed to the air, you inhale sharply before he presses a kiss to the side. Shortly after, he repeats it, trailing a line up the edge of your dick before licking right on the head. "Oh god," you squeak when his mouth surrounds you. Your hips jerk forward without your permission, and he gags a bit before putting his hands on them to keep another mishap from occurring.

Satisfied that you wont cut off his air supply again, he allows his lips to wrap around you again, this time sucking on it as well. After a moment of that, his mouth descends down your cock. He hollows his cheeks and you nearly cry at the feeling, tightening your fingers in his hair. His lips reach the base and he sucks. Your head is barely touching the back of his throat and how the hell can he take you that far? You worry for his safety momentarily before he swallows around you and you're gone.

"D-Dirk, I'm gonna-" You start to pull his head off but he swallows again and stays stubbornly on you. You come down his throat and he swallows it, milking every last drop from out of you before pulling off with a pop. You look at him incredulously as he wipes a drop of come off his face.

"What was th-" He cuts you off.

"Come on. Let's get you that book." He unlocks the door and walks out normally, leaving you to zip up your shorts and buckle your belt before hurrying out after him. He leads you back to the aisle where your book is before letting out a chuckle. Momentarily, you wonder why before you look around quickly. Finding nothing, you groan.

"God damnit. Someone took my book."

"You shouldn't have gotten distracted."

"Fuck you Strider."

"Love you too babe."

* * *

_A/N: Probably really bad, I know, I just have a soft spot for DirkJake and blowjobs. Oops I'm sorry no I'm not. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one, and we only have like 4 more days before it's the prompt that I've already started working on because I'm so goddamn excited for it holy shit._

_-Dara_


	17. Johnkat - On the Floor

_A/N: Okay guys, I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this up, but this week was hell._

_It was the last week of the quarter, so not only did I have to do all my work that I hadn't finished yet but I had like three tests and three projects due and an essay and bleh. Seriously, on Thursday, I typed 11 PAGES. PAGES._

_Anyway, it's all over now and I spent the last two days resting but now I'm back and ready to write. If you didn't see, I got the next chapter of Appreciation up yesterday. I'm really really not proud of it, and I may rewrite it later, but I had inspiration for it._

_Let's do this prompt that I've been putting off. _

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Dammit, John, you say that every fucking day when you get home." Your boyfriend walks up behind you, wrapping his arms around you and kisses your neck.

"I know I do," he says between kisses. "I like saying it. And don't pretend you don't like it."

"Yeah cause I'm a fucking idiot." You mumble and he laughs. Putting down whatever it is that you were doing, you turn around and give him a real kiss. He smiles for a moment before pulling you closer and kissing you back.

"I missed you." He nuzzles your neck.

"You were only gone eight hours douchenozzle," He looks up at you and pouts. You roll your eyes and kiss him again, no tongue, just enjoying his company. "But I missed you too." He goes back to kissing your neck, allowing his pecks to trail from your collarbone up to your ears.

"Well, we could always get..." He sucks on your earlobe, biting it gently, causing you to let out a soft purr. "...Reacquainted." It takes you a moment to realize that the word he just breathed into your ear is finishing his previous sentence, but when you do you let out a growl and plunge your fingers into his hair. He chuckles into your mouth before pushing back with just as much fire as you're giving him.

You pull your arms from his hair down to his chest, undoing a couple buttons of his shirt before getting frustrated and ripping it button, sending buttons flying around.

"Hey! I liked that shirt!"

"Shut up John." You wrap your arm around his back underneath the now loose shirt, letting your claws rake lightly down his back before pushing the shirt off entirely. You move one hand up to his hair and the other down to his ass, and apparently he decides that this is enough of your control because he shoves you against the kitchen counter. One of his hands is tweaking your horn and the other is working it's way up underneath your shirt. He takes his hand off your horn, grabbing the hem of your shirt before loosening you enough to pull it over your head.

Once your shirt is gone, he takes the opportunity to bring his lips around one of your horns, and your hold on him tightens at the feeling. He hums and the vibrations from his lips cause you to keen. Upon hearing this sound he moves his hips into yours, and feeling the obvious hardness in his pants gives you that last push to unsheathe your bulge. He continues grinding against you when he pulls his mouth away from your horn, kissing you deeply.

You move your hands down to the button on his jeans, undoing it and shoving them down for him to kick off, only to find him doing the same to yours. Both your jeans are gone quickly, and soon afterwards your boxers are too. He grabs your hand to pull you away to the bedroom, but you just growl and push him to the floor.

"Uh, Karkat, shouldn't we be going to the bed?" He questions you, half lying, half sitting on the ground. You lower yourself down, legs on both sides of his thighs so you're kneeling over him, gently pushing his shoulders to the ground.

"I have a better idea." You keep pushing his shoulders to the ground until he finally complies, and once he does, you move so your nook is immediately overtop of him. Using one hand to guide it in, you slowly sit down on his lap, taking all of him inside.

"Oh, God, Karkat!" He whines. It only takes you a moment to get used to the feeling, and once you do, you start moving your hips. He just lays there for a moment, before resuming his role as an active participant, placing his hands on your hips and thrusting to meet you each time.

Soon, you're moaning just as loudly as he is, and you're sure as hell going to wake the neighbors, but you're just as sure that you really don't give a shit. "Fuck, John." You grunt, legs growing tired and moving your hips slower. He seems to realize this, and before you know it, you're flipped over on the floor.

You're laying on your back with your legs around his waist, and instead of putting his hands on your hips, he puts one to the left of your head and uses the other one to hold one of your legs over his shoulder, allowing him to bury himself deeper inside of you. Moments afterwards, he's thrusting into you like his life depends on it, and you're crying with pleasure each time his hips meet yours.

"K-Karkat, I'm gonna.." He doesn't even get the whole sentence out before he stills, thrusting his seed into you with a gasp of your name. Even though he pulls out, too sensitive to continue, you don't worry about not being able to finish because moments later, his mouth is around your bulge and you're screaming his name as your candy red genetic material spills all over the floor.

He pulls of from you, lying on the cool floor next to you, breathing just as, if not more, heavily as you are. Neither of you speak for a few minutes, simply laying there, holding each others' hands.

"I'm really glad our kitchen is tile."

* * *

_A/N: What did you think? I don't think it was the best, but I think this is one of the better prompts I've written this entire challenge._

_-Dara_


	18. Johnkat - Morning, lazy sex

**TW: Mentions of rape, incubus!John**

_A/N: I read Zilleniose's Incubus John/Karkat fic last night (for the second time, might I add) and I shamelessly love incubus John because omg. Reasons. Primarily the fact that before he meets karkat he hates himself because of what he has to do but he slowly learns to love himself and love karkat and lakdjslakjdsfaljkdsflkaj feelings. Anyway, I wanted to write a fic with that au. And this works. It's already been sorta done by another reader but I'm kinda taking a bit of a different turn with it._

_Takes place right after the end of Dead of Night._

* * *

A few days have passed since you first helped John feed, and you're starting to get a bit worried. Shouldn't he have needed food by now? Was the first time not good enough so he went back to other people? He's been eating more at dinner, is that keeping him from needing real food too?

You're way over your head. You have no idea to have an incubus as a roommate, let alone worry about feeding one.

'I mean, feeding John wasn't exactly bad,' you think to yourself. 'Do I really mind doing it often?'

God dammit. You need to stop with these questions, he's not even in the same room. And it's 1 AM. And you're fucking tired.

You'll ask him in the morning.

You groan when you see the sun in your room, wishing that it could have waited just another 10 minutes to rise. Or that you could sleep through it. Either one works, really.

Shit, what time is it? Oh, it's only 9. You're fine. Unfortunately, however, the day awaits. So you put on a brave face and get out of the bed, hissing at the temperature difference outside of your warm bed.

You walk into the bathroom, grimacing at your reflection. It's not like you look like a fucking model on a regular basis, but mornings were always shittier. Stripping out of your clothes, you step into the shower, letting out a sigh as you feel the hot water spray over you.

You shower quickly, as always, before getting out and wrapping a towel around your waist. You pick up the clothes you left on the ground and then you go back to your bedroom, getting dressed in a pair of sweatpants, perfect for a day around home.

As you're putting your clothes in the laundry however, you remember the questions you wanted to ask John. This is going to be fun. But you can't put it off or else you're never going to get any sleep you'll be worrying so much. You stride out of the bathroom, still a zombie even though you showered, ready to clear up your curiosity, but instead you gasp at the sight in front of you.

John is curled up on the floor, shaking and you hear whimpers, so faint that even when you're three feet behind him you can barely hear them.

"John? John, what's going on? Are you okay?" You can't get the words out fast enough, terrified for your friend even if you haven't known him for long.

"I thought-" He cuts himself off with a sob, "I thought I could wait another day." Oh my god.

"God dammit John! I told you to just ask me! I'd rather help you than see you in this much pain!" You'd smack him if you weren't already fearful for his health.

"I don't like forcing you." The words are choked, but he utters them nonetheless.

"John..." You sigh, "Come on." You put one of his arms around your shoulders before putting your arms around his back and underneath his legs. 'I'm lucky he's light.' you think to yourself as you stand up, carrying him back to your bedroom, before laying him on the bed lightly. Once he's laid down, he tries to curl up again almost instantly, but you hold his legs down, forcing him to lay flat on his back. Sitting on the bed, you lean over and press a light kiss to his jaw, trailing more until you reach his lips, still contorted in an expression of pain that looks foreign on his normally happy face.

He's obviously not going to be an active participant in this, but you were up way too late last night so you're on the same boat. You move your hands to the sides of his face, kissing his lips. At first, he just lays there like a statue, but moments later you feel him kiss back lightly.

As much as you'd like to move this slow, he's obviously in a lot of pain, so getting to it would be a good idea. You pull of your shirt and your sweatpants, leaving both of you in boxers. You straddle his legs and kiss him again, this time grinding down on him and letting out a moan yourself. You can feel that he's getting better a bit because he's starting to hold onto you more strongly. You continue grinding on him until you can feel him getting hard too. Once you do, you pull off him a bit, moving down his legs.

"Remember when you said I could always try sucking you off?" You say to him as you pull his boxers down, just enough for his dick to be seen. He lets out sound that you're not entirely sure is him speaking, but it sounds like a good thing, so you take it as a sign to continue.

Hopefully this won't be too difficult.

You stick out your tongue and hesitantly lick a strip from the base to his tip, and he moans. That's good. You repeat the action on the other side, and run your tongue over the head.

"Oh, God, Karkat." He's panting out your name, and you respond by wrapping your lips around the head. Sucking lightly, you allow your tongue to tease his slit, and you suddenly feel his fingers in your hair. He's not pushing you, just letting his hand tangle in your locks. You slowly push your mouth down him, taking him in until it hits your gag reflex, and you resist the urge to pull of completely. You pump him with one hand, using the other to keep his hips down, while you go down on him again and again, until he's nearly screaming. "K-Karkat, I think I'm, I'm gonna-!" He doesn't give you much of a warning when he goes off in your mouth, sending his seed down your throat.

It doesn't taste as bad as you thought it would, but it's not extremely pleasant, and once you're done you return to the bed, lying next to him. You're painfully hard, but that can wait because he needs to relax. To your surprise, though, he starts crying.

"What's wrong now?" You try to sound angry, but all you can manage is slightly ticked off, but still caring.

"N-nothing, just, thank you Karkat." He stutters out between sobs.

"Just don't wait so long to ask me next time. I literally do not mind. At all."

"O-okay."

* * *

_A/N: I hope that turned out okay, and I hope you enjoyed it._

_I just checked the stats for this story on AO3 and it has like 1,800 hits and I'm like what._

_Anyway, enjoy this!_

_-Dara_


	19. DirkJake - Outdoors

_A/N: This will probably be really bad because I feel like I was hit with a brick my head hurts so badly but I just took a week long break I'm not taking another one. I hope you enjoy this as much as you can._

* * *

You are so not cut out for this.

You swordfight. You flashstep. You fucking beat him at wrestling.

But for fucks sake you can't climb a fucking mountain.

He's at least 100 feet ahead of you. You don't even care at this point. At first, you were trying to hide your panting, pretending like you were fine, but now you would give anything to just stop.

"Strider! Hurry up!" He's waving to you. You don't even bother to wave back or look up because if you lose sight of your feet you're going to fall over. Why is your backpack so goddamn heavy. Where the hell is your water. Why did he want to climb a fucking mountain.

'It'll be fun! We can go camping and see nature and just enjoy the wildlife!' You're not really a huge fan of wildlife but he seemed so excited.

"Strider?" Oh wow, you really must be woozy because he's right in front of you and you haven't moved five feet from where you were when he called you. You swallow (wow when did your throat get so dry).

"Yeah?" You sound pathetic. You're not even going to try to deny it.

"Are you alright?"

"Never better." Oh wow the ground looks comfortable lets go lie down on it.

* * *

You wake up on the ground somewhere noticeably cooler than before. You're alone but it looks like Jake was here too because the tent is set up a few feet away. You're lying on a sleeping bag, not inside of it, and you've been stripped down to just your boxers and theres a washcloth on your forehead. You sit up, not opening your eyes, and groan when you feel the pain in your head. Why does it feel like you were just stoned to death? Hearing footsteps, you look in the direction they're coming from and reluctantly open your eyes, seeing Jake heading towards you with a couple bottles of water.

"Dirk! You're awake!" He rushes towards you. "Lie back down." He nearly shoves your shoulders down.

"What the hell happened?"

"You passed out from either heat stroke or overexertion. I'm not quite sure which, really, it could be both." You look at him with your mouth open for a few seconds before closing your eyes and turning your head towards the other side.

"Fuck." You rub the bridge of your nose for a few seconds before replying again. "More importantly, why am I lying on a sleeping bag, outside of the tent, in just my boxers?" He blushes at the last part before stuttering out a reply.

"W-well I didn't want to just lie you down on the ground and tents tend to get extremely hot while it's light outside and if you were passed out from heat stroke I had to try and cool you down." You raise an eyebrow, wondering how he knows so much about it, before just passing it off on his weird knowledge of the outdoors.

"One last question, where are we?" He puts the washcloth back on your forehead, this time with colder water, and you sigh at the feeling.

"About half a mile from where you passed out."

"What the hell? You carried me, and my shit, for a half mile? Why?"

"I had to bring us somewhere close to water!" He defends. "Not only because you needed some, but because we need some to drink. By the way, drink this." He hands you one of the water bottles, and you open it, only meaning to take a sip but drinking nearly half the bottle at the first taste. "You know, you could have just told me you don't like hiking." You take the washcloth off your head, no matter how good it feels. He starts to protest this but you stop him with a raise of your hands before sitting up.

"Yeah, yeah. Where are my shades? This sun is a bitch." He reaches over towards the pile of both of your stuff, grabbing them and handing them to you. Much better.

"Or at least that you were about to pass out. Egad, Dirk, if I hadn't have been there you might have a concussion! Then I would have had to carry you down the entire mountain to get to a hospital!"

"...Sorry." He gives you an extremely unimpressed look. "Really. You just, you know, love all this nature-y stuff so I didn't want to be the reason you didn't get to the top."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay." He says. "Drink some more water, I'm gonna get some firewood before it gets dark."

* * *

The sun is starting to set and it's cooled down enough for you to put on a shirt, not bothering with pants over your boxers. Jake is out attempting to catch something from the river nearby and you just finished putting together a fire, or at least as good of one as you can manage.

"Success!" You turn around and he's excitedly carrying a salmon towards you guys. He hangs it over a limb on a tree before rinsing his hands off with a bit of the water in your water bottles before sitting down next to you. He slings his arm around your shoulder and you don't react except raising an eyebrow.

"Are you enjoying my shitty fire?"

"Come on, Strider, give yourself a bit of credit!"

"I am. Calling it a fire in and of itself is giving it a large amount of credit."

"Oh pshaw. It's great." He kisses your cheek. He used to not initiate kisses or anything but once he got used to it, it wasn't often that you got to yourself. However, he seems to be laying it on thick right now. You two sit in the silence looking at the fire for a few minutes before you speak again.

"So, is there any reason you seem extra sentimental at this point in time?" You'd expect him to pull away after you pointing it out, but he just tightens his arm around you marginally.

"No, not really." He says. "I guess I was just worried about you, so I'm glad you're okay." He turns to press a kiss to your forehead but you catch him halfway, meeting his lips with your own instead. He makes a small noise of surprise but only takes a moment to return the kiss. Surprisingly, neither of you breaks it off, and so after about a minute, you allow your tongue to run along his bottom lip. He lets out a light moan, allowing your tongue access to his mouth, before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his lap. You cup your hands around his face, exploring his mouth with your tongue.

A few minutes later, you grind down on him experimentally, and he lets out what could only be described as a growl before moving his hold to your hips, his thrusts timing themselves with yours. He tugs on the hem of your shirt and you pull enough to let him remove it before doing away with his tee. You stand up, hoping to bring him with you to remove his shorts as well, but when he stands he just puts a hand on your chest.

"Hold on." He walks over to his backpack, leaning over to grab something. You shamelessly stare at his ass and debate whether you want to top or bottom. When he turns around you see he's grabbed a folded up towel and a small bottle. Quirking an eyebrow, you snark at him a bit.

"Expecting something, were you English?" He starts to lead you somewhere.

"Oh, shut it Strider." He's brought you to a fairly thick tree. There's no way you're leaning on that. He walks to your side and puts the towel against the tree before pushing you against the trunk. As long as you only rest above your hips, the towel makes the bark bearable. When he stands in front of you again, he unbuttons his shorts before pushing them down along with his boxers, revealing the impressive hard-on he has. He grabs your glasses and tosses them off to the side before pushing your boxers down as well. You step out of them and go to say something else but stop in your tracks when the only thing you see in his eyes is lust.

He grabs the bottle before stepping towards you, guiding your arms around his neck. "Do you trust me?" You nod. "Hold this." He puts the bottle of lube in your hand. You take it wordlessly, wondering what he's going to do, before he's lifting your legs, putting them over his shoulders. He's damn lucky you're flexible. You expect him to take the bottle back and get on with it, but instead he just lets his hand rest on your ass and leans in. When his lips are a hairs width away from yours, he whispers something.

"Be careful not to drop the bottle." And then he's on you. His lips are massaging yours, and one of his hands is in your hair while the other one is kneading your ass. After taking a moment to take it all in, you're kissing him just as hard back. Your ankles cross as much as they can and your arms tighten, being careful not to drop the bottle.

He's still grinding against you, and you're getting harder by the moment, almost to the point of being painful. You whimper, hoping he'd get the hint. He chuckles before leaning next to your ear, continuing his grinding.

"What is it, Dirk?" You can almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"F-fuck, Jake."

"I don't believe that's an answer." The bastard grinds harder, allowing the hand kneading your ass to gently pass over your entrance.

"I-I want, I want you to-" He grinds down particularly hard, causing your voice to crack and lead off into a shuddering moan.

"What was that?"

"F-fuck me Jake." You finally manage to get out. Normally, you'd be worried that you sound too desperate, but at this point you could really care less.

"I can't say no to that, can I?" He takes the bottle of lube out of your hands, trusting you to hold onto him as he pours some on his fingers before handing it back to you. He lays kisses up your jaw, as you feel his finger pressing against your entrance, slowly going in. You don't need as much preparation as you used to, as you had gotten more used to it, but it was never a good idea to skip it entirely. Going predictably fast, he pushes a second finger in a short while later. He scissored them inside of you, lightly brushing the spot that makes you let out a pleasured cry. By the time you're fucking yourself on his fingers, he's taken the bottle of lube back. You whimper at the loss of his fingers and he smiles as he slicks himself up. When he feels like he's ready, he puts his hand on the trunk behind you, and lets the other hold onto your hips. He positions himself at your entrance, but instead of pushing himself in, he leans forward again.

"What was it you wanted me to do, exactly, again?" He asks, the teasing in his voice evident. You're getting real tired of this bullshit.

"God, Jake, just fuck me!" That came out louder than you expected, but whatever. You hear his chuckle.

"I thought you'd never ask." He pushes inside of you, not slamming inside, but not going too quickly either. You let out a cry at the feeling, and another as he doesn't take more than a moment to wait before pulling out and slamming inside again.

His pace is quicker than normal, but then again, this position alone is making you hotter than you could imagine. He hits that spot inside of you again and you scream. Noting this, he tries to hit that spot every thrust, causing you to chant his name much like a prayer as the thrusts harder and harder inside of you. His thrusts start becoming more erratic, and soon later he's slamming into your prostate one last time, spilling his seed inside of you as you do the same all over both of your stomachs.

He doesn't let you relax for a moment, instead getting you off the tree and carrying you to the sleeping bag, laying you down before curling up behind you. Neither of you speak for a few minutes.

"Dirk?"

"Yeah?"

"I really hope there are no fellow hikers within hearing range."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

_A/N: Was that okay? I hope it is because I wasn't really excited about this prompt but I thought about that position and I didn't think it would work that well but I made it work, or at least I hope so. Anyway, I will just leave this here and hope you enjoy it._

_TOMORROW IS THE PROMPT I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS ENTIRE TIME PREPARE FOR AT LEAST 5,000 WORDS OF A SPECIFIC KINK. THAT WILL REMAIN A SURPRISE._

_-Dara_


	20. Johnkat - Public Humiliation (Your kink)

A/N: Okay, I don't know if I made this clear or not, but I quite obviously have a bit of a kink for BDSM. However, this is the aspect that I think about the most. I haven't acted on anything with bdsm yet because I'm still in high school, so I wouldn't know for sure, but if I had to pick one thing to be my overall kink it would be this.

Forgive any OOCness. Some of it is essential to the story.

**TW: Bondage, BDSM, humiliation, rules, exhibitionism**

* * *

When the game ended and a new world was created, everyone who had died had returned on the meteor. Nobody just appeared on earth, instead they woke up in a random room on the meteor, wandering around until finding the others. The meteor was heading towards the new world, and Jade said that she would direct it away as soon as all of you were close enough for her to bring you down to the Earth's surface. This took about 3 years. Now, by this time, everyone was about 17 or 18 (in human years), so of course there's gonna be a lot of hooking up.

Almost everyone was paired up. Rose and Kanaya, Dave and Terezi, Jade and Davesprite, Equius and Aradia, Tavros and Gamzee, Eridan and Sollux, hell, even Nepeta and Vriska (they decided to just be kismeses). All except for John and Karkat.

Now, it was obvious to everyone except John, that Karkat liked John. It was obvious that John felt the same way, almost as obvious as the fact that he didn't even realize it himself. He kept calling Karkat some variation of friend, bringing movies, and engaging in 'platonic cuddles'. Everyone could see Karkat was slowly losing it, and one day would snap. So, Vriska shoved her moirail in a pile, and slapped some sense into him. She dragged him to Karkat's door, knocked, and ran like hell. John was about to yell at her when Karkat opened the door.

Karkat decided to open with something about why the fuck John was waking him up right now and John was mentally trying to decide how to say that he liked him when he just decided, to hell with it, and kissed him.

Needless to say, Karkat was very confused.

After much sorting it out, they ended up in a relationship. During the honeymoon phase it was very happy, but after that phase ended, Karkat seemed like he was happy, but not satisfied.

Now, while this is all happening, let it be noted that the meteor was very open about sex. As stated, hormones were raging. People and trolls did not really care what happened. There were threeways, fourways, and that one night that Gamzee snuck slime into the food that everybody pretended to forget, but everyone remembered everything.

Anyway, back to John and Karkat. They had a great sex life, once John became a bit more open minded, and once Karkat started making excuses to avoid it, John sat him down and asked him what was up. Karkat was very closed off about it, but John wouldn't shut up, and eventually Karkat caved.

Karkat wanted to be taken charge of. He wanted someone to govern his daily life. He wanted someone to tell him when he could wear clothes and when he could speak and when he could come. John agreed to give it a try.

John thought it was the best thing in this new universe.

So, after an extremely awkward conversation with Jade about codes for collars, and messing around with the alchemiter, for Karkat's birthday later on in the year, John gave him a collar. It was silver, with a latch that he somehow used his wind powers to open and close, with a ring on the front and a ring on the back. It had a single tag hanging down from the front with John's wind symbol on it. Karkat was thrilled

It took them months to figure everything out, come up with limits and rules, learn what each other was and was not okay with, but eventually they knew each other well enough that they decided to transition into this lifestyle.

The next day, Karkat followed John out to breakfast with the collar on.

John had given Karkat permission to speak freely and move freely when they were with their friends, only a few restrictions. He wasn't allowed to be in a different room than John and if John asked something of him, he had to excuse himself and do it immediately.

When people noticed the collar, questions were asked. Karkat sat next to John, holding his hand, carefully explaining everything about how they would be from now on, leaving out some of the more personal details. He told them he would be allowed to talk to them normally whenever he was with them, so nothing would really change, he would just have a different priority above everything else. It was a big deal for all of ten minutes.

A few months later, they moved into what was not essentially a human-troll inhabited earth. The hemospectrum was more of a formality, less enforced but still there, and the young adults heard stories about the gods who had saved them. Luckily, nobody recognized them as long as they didn't wear their god tier clothing.

Over the past year or so, Karkat and John's relationship blossomed. They grew into the routine more, and their bond grew to the point where both of them depended on each other equally. Then something happened.

John had been video chatting with Dave when Karkat got home one day, and forgot to close the chat window. He left his laptop open while he went down to greet Karkat. Dave decided this would be a great opportunity for blackmail, so he set the window to record and muted it while doing other work on his laptop.

Later that night, when John and Karkat moved their activities to the bedroom, Karkat caught a glimpse of Dave in the webcam. While it was obvious he wasn't paying attention, he was turned to the side just messing with his turntables, Karkat found it extremely arousing. So when he looked directly at the webcam as he came, he assumed Dave wouldn't see it.

The next day, Dave skimmed through the video, seeing if there was anything good on it. He came to the point where John and Karkat were making out, John grabbing Karkat's collar, while they entered the bedroom. He thought for a moment about closing it, but he didn't really know what was up between them, so he decided on a whim to watch it. The fact that John was there kept him from being turned on, but what surprised him, was when Karkat's eyes looked right at the webcam as he came. Wow, John pranked him back good.

He congratulated said prankster and when John didn't know what he was talking about, Dave snorted.

TG: come on

TG: karkles stared into the camera at the last second

TG: remember when we were video chatting

TG: and you forgot to close it

John promptly told him to hold on and found his boyfriend. He asked about it, and Karkat turned more shades of red than John could count, and said he didn't think Dave was watching. John asked why he would even look and Karkat said something quietly. He was told to repeat it louder, so he did.

"I don't know, I think I just liked the fact that he could watch me." Oh, wow, John could do a lot with this information.

John went back to Dave and explained. Then, he told Dave his idea.

EB: ok so this is gonna sound crazy but

EB: karkat likes being watched

EB: i know thats a kink but i dont know what its called

TG: im pretty sure thats exhibitionism man

EB: no not like that hes embarrassed but

EB: he likes being embarrassed?

EB: i guess

TG: hold on let me wikipedia that shit

TG: yep

TG: erotic humiliation

EB: humiliation

EB: thats it

EB: anyway

EB: would it be sick and disgusting for me to ask you if you would be willing for me to use you as

EB: like an onlooker

EB: you wouldnt even have to watch

EB: just mute it and minimize it

TG: idk man

TG: id have to ask rezi about it i mean i got no problem but

EB: if it helps with terezi ill probably be using it as punishment

EB: but you could phrase it as justice

Terezi agreed immediately.

Over the next few months, John convinced a few other people to be in the same position as Dave. It was usually Rose, Kanaya, Dave or Terezi, but he'd gotten a few other people to try it as well. They didn't enjoy it as much though, so he didn't ask them about it again.

It was never in person though. Sometimes it was video chat, sometimes it was voice, or even type. But never in person.

Now whenever their friends had parties, John would let Karkat be generally free as long as he followed those two rules. But then there was this one day where Dave and Terezi were having a movie night with Rose, Kanaya, John, and Karkat...

* * *

"Master, I'm sorry!" He screamed, tear running down his face. "I couldn't help it I'm so sorry." You don't hit him. Instead, you don't even look at him. You don't touch him, you don't comfort him, you just let him cry at your feet.

"You're not sorry yet." You lock him in the room. The special room you two had dedicated to this purpose in your house. You go into your bedroom, sitting on the edge of your bed. You put your hands in your hair and you let out a sigh.

You need a good punishment for this. But a punishment has to fit the crime.

He came without your permission. While you weren't even home.

You looked around the room, trying to think of something that he would enjoy so much that it would be torture not to let him come. Then you saw your computer.

If it was okay with them, you had a plan.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:03 -

EB: dave

EB: can i talk to you about something

EB: its totally cool if you say no

EB: i dont even know why im asking

EB: youll definitely say no but i have to ask anyway

EB: plus you have to talk to kanaya and rose anyway

EB: i bet theyre already there

EB: yeah sorry were not

TG: dude calm down

TG: what is it

EB: ok so

EB: you know how i let karkat act normal around everyone in person

TG: yeah

EB: well he did something super bad today

EB: and i was wondering

EB: is there any way that i can take that away for tonight or would it be too weird

TG: what do you mean

EB: its not gonna be like a sex party

EB: well who knows it doesnt matter that much to me

EB: but like

EB: i dont let him wear clothes and he cant talk or leave my side and has to have the leash on

EB: i dont let him act normal

TG: woah what the hell did he even do

EB: do you actually want to know or are you just asking for irony

TG: naw

TG: youre usually pretty lenient as long as he doesnt break any important rules or whatever

EB: well the rule he broke was pretty important...

TG: spill

EB: ...

EB: he touched himself while i wasnt home and finished

EB: without my permission

TG: is that like super bad in the world of chains and whips

EB: i wish youd stop calling it that

EB: but yeah

EB: thats like

EB: the number one rule

TG: damn

TG: lemme put rezi on and you can see with her i dont really give a shit

EB: wait dave!

TG: H3Y JOHN :]

EB: oh hey terezi

TG: D4V3 1S S4Y1NG SOM3TH1NG 4BOUT YOU W4NT1NG TO PUN1SH K4RKL3S 4T OUR MOV13 N1GHT

EB: uh

EB: yeah

TG: WHY

EB: well its kind of weird if you dont really know the rules

TG: 1TS MY MOV13 N1GHT

TG: 1 G3T TO KNOW

EB: well

EB: when i was at work

EB: he touched himself and let himself come

EB: without my permission

TG: HOW 1MPORT4NT 1S TH4T RULE? :?

EB: its like

EB: the most important one

TG: ...

EB: its totally up to you

EB: i really understand if its too weird for you

EB: just let me know soon

EB: ...

EB: terezi?

TG: dude

EB: what

TG: she just ran towards rose and kanaya screaming

TG: and i quote

TG: "TH3 ONLY TH1NG W3R3 S3RV1NG TON1GHT 1S JUST1C3"

EB: so

TG: thats a yes dude

TG: bring all the s&m your little heart desires

EB: ok

EB: thanks dave

TG: no problem man

TG: even though we all kind of help out a tiny bit

TG: im pretty sure none of us know exactly how the whole slave thing works

TG: rose probably doesnt even understand it

TG: i dont know about everyone else but

TG: im pretty curious

EB: well tonight will probably help a lot

EB: it depends on how the night turns out

EB: okay i gotta go get karkat ready

EB: ill see you in like a half hour

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:32 -

Perfect.

* * *

Why the fuck did you do that. It was only 20 minutes before he got home. You could have made it that long.

Your heat cycles are a bitch.

This was the first time you ever slipped up on this rule, and you never would again. Never mind any way he punished you, the look on his face when he realized made you break down crying the moment you saw it.

* * *

You're not bringing that much, because you don't know exactly how far tonight will go, but you bring enough just in case. You bring enough rope to be able to keep him from moving, a light flogger, a blindfold, a spider gag, a leash, and a bulge ring. You take out the leash and the bulge ring, holding them while you captchalogue the other pieces of equipment. Leaving it by the door and grabbing a pair of shoes and a hoodie, you walk back to the room he's in.

You unlock the door, seeing him curled up in the corner of the bed, slightly shaking. You clear your throat and he turns toward you, so much hope in his eyes that you almost break down.

Almost. You need to reiterate that this is not okay. You by the edge of his bed, facing the middle of it.

"Come here." He almost trips over himself but kneels in front of you. You drop the leash, seeing that he hadn't noticed it yet, and use your hand to push his shoulder until he falls backwards. Unwilling to be slow and sweet, you pry his legs open and begin to brush your hand against his sheath. He sighs lightly, not making a sound for fear of upsetting you further, and allows himself to relax. Moments later, his bulge comes out of his sheath. He gasps at the contact with the air, but doesn't have time to revel in the sensation because moments later, the ring is around the base of his bulge. He makes a choked moan, but you let that slide this one time. "Sit up." He obeys, wincing slightly at the feeling. You don't use the bulge ring often, trusting him to hold off his own climax until you've permitted him, but you plan on torturing him tonight.

"Close your eyes." He listens to you, and you lean down to get the leash. You clip it to the back of his neck before tugging him to the floor. "You may open them now." His eyes open again and he looks up to you. He opens his mouth for a moment, and you nod almost imperceptibly, giving him permission to speak.

"Where are we going Master?"

"Did you forget about tonight? We have Dave and Terezi's movie night." His eyes widen considerably and his face turns bright red before he speaks again.

"B-but Ma-"

"Quiet, pet." You stroke his hair gently. He leans into your touch, still uneasy but wanting to repay you for disobeying. "It's just to make sure you'll never do it again. Understand?" He looks at the ground, obviously still upset, but willing to trust you.

"Yes Master." He says. You smile.

"Good." You bring him down into your closed garage and you put him in the backseat of the car, unwilling to let other people see your toy.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

When you arrive at Dave and Terezi's, you tell Karkat to wait in the car. You walk up to the front door and walk inside without even knocking. Hearing voices in the kitchen, you head over there.

"Oh hello John." Rose's voice greets you first and you smile, giving her a quick hug before doing the same to Kanaya. You and Dave exchange a fist bump while Terezi just kind of smiles that terrifying smile she has. It's endearing, to a point, but terrifying just the same.

"Hey guys! I trust that Dave told you what's kind of, uh, going on tonight?" You blush and avoid eye contact.

"Yes, he has. Where is Karkat, anyway?" Kanaya asks.

"I told him to wait in the car. First of all, I need Dave to open the garage because he's not comfortable walking to the door without wearing anything. But that's not the only reason why I'm in here." Rose raises an eyebrow without responding, so you just continue.

"I felt like I should tell you a bit more about our dynamic and some of the rules. We've never acted that way too much around you, and what you have seen was just heat of the moment stuff, so you don't know too much of the way we act towards each other.

"Basically, I need him just as much as he needs me, and we love each other, but he also has a certain loyalty to me. There's no other way to say it other than, he lives to make me happy. It sounds bad and not nearly as deep as it is like that, but that's the basis. On the flip side, I'm here to better him, except better him in a different way than people normally better each other. Basically, I show him how to be obedient, and once he's completely obedient to me, it's beautiful because he still has an air of independence but with a submissive side shown as well. I don't expect you guys to understand it, but it'll make more sense when we're around each other.

"I also tend to get a lot more...malicious. I'll be just as nice towards you guys, and I'll act all smiley, but its with an intent in the background that makes it different. Again, you'll understand it more when you see it.

"Lastly, though, I just wanted to brief you guys on the basic rules that we go by when we're alone, but the same set that we'll go by today. One, he's not allowed to touch himself or finish without permission, that's kind of why he's here. Two, he can't speak or do anything without my permission, and he can't leave the room I'm in. Three, when there are other people in the room he must stay kneeled by me unless I ask him otherwise. Four, anything that I let others do, he has to take it as if it were an order from me." By the time you're done with your speech, you're out of breath and everyone is looking at you. Nobody speaks for about 30 seconds, but this time it's Kanaya again.

"So, he has no limits, only what you say?" She looks confused.

"No, no no no. Him and I know each others' limits. I can't tell you because that's incredibly personal, but he does have a safeword to use around other people. If he has a gag in, I'll be watching him and I can tell if it's too hard for him, and I'll say the safeword. It's Skaia, so if he ever says that, stop what you're doing immediately or I will hurt you." You probably look scary, but you're not letting anyone push Karkat.

"We can still watch the movie right?" Dave asks, before getting shushed by Terezi.

"Yeah, we can act normal, he's just going to be there. Feel free to ask about doing anything to him though, I brought a little bit of equipment, but not much. If we do end up doing something though, it may be a good idea to put out an old blanket or something."

"There's no way I'm watching that movie when I have this opportunity." There's that smile again. Terezi cackles and you just kind of make a mental note to watch her and Karkat together. You know how he's sometimes on edge around her.

"Okay, one last thing, no matter what ends up happening, he has a bulge ring on." You flush red from saying those words without Karkat around, he makes you so much more confident with these things. "It's kind of his punishment because he finished without my permission, now I get to essentially torture him and he can't react the way he wants to." Rose nods at this, still seeming to process all the information. "Dave, can you show me how to open the garage?" Dave starts to go, but Rose interjects.

"I'll show you John." Oh god, what is she going to say. When you two walk into the garage, she shows you the button but before you press it she puts a hand on your arm.

"John, as a psychologist, I'm not sure that this sort of thing is normal. I haven't had any patients that were in as devout of a BDSM lifestyle as you two are, but I know that some psychologists think that these practices are harmful to one or both of the participants." You shake your head at her.

"Rose, I'm sorry but, you don't get it. I love him more than life. I'd never hurt him. The reason we do this is because he enjoys being taken control of, and I enjoy controlling. We do it in a safe, consensual way. We took it slow. We didn't use any sort of gag until I could read his eyes like a book, and we take care of any small bruises that end up happening. I know I said this a lot in there, but trust me. It makes a lot more sense once you see it. A lot of people do this kind of stuff in bed anyway, even lightly. We just add more of the everyday stuff in. Who knows, you might just enjoy it a bit." You love her, you do, but if she starts doubting this, you're not sure you'll be able to take it. When Jade discovered exactly how everything worked, she got so angry at you until you showed her how you two acted around each other. She was skeptical but when she saw how, at the end of the night, you gave him a back massage while he told you anything he was kind of iffy on that happened that day, she realized that you were right.

"Alright John. I trust you." She goes back inside, and you press the button, only now realizing you had been gone for almost 20 minutes. When you walk to the car, you see Karkat exactly how you left him, having only turned his head to look out the window. When he sees you he smiles. You walk into the front seat and move the car a little bit closer to the garage. Once it's as close as it's going to get, you turn off the car and walk to his door. You open it, pulling him out and rushing him into the garage, making sure nobody saw him. Once he's there you lock the car, close the garage, and go to stand in front of the door opening into the house.

"Hey," you put your hand underneath his chin, bringing his face towards yours. "This is okay, right?"

"Yes, Master." You put your arms around him.

"Shh, no Master right now, just John." You hear him let out a sigh and put his arms around you. You can feel the outline of his wrist cuffs on your back and you can see the edge of the ones around his ankle, but you don't pay attention to that right now.

"Yeah, John, I'm just nervous."

"I know. It must be scary."

"It is."

"If it helps, I just went in there and kind of gave them a brief so you don't have to sit there while I explain much." You hear him sigh.

"Thanks." You kiss his cheek.

"No problem. If it gets too scary, they know the safe word too, so don't be nervous to say it. Whenever you can't speak, I'll be looking at you. And if it ever gets too bad, close your eyes and pretend its just video chatting, okay?" You can feel him nodding into your shoulder.

"Okay." You give him one last kiss on his forehead before unwrapping your arms from him and grabbing the leash. "Get down Karkat."

"Yes Master." He gets onto his knees, and you open the door. You walk slowly down the hallway, hearing his breathing get a bit heavier. He seems to be staring daggers into the floor rather than look up, but this must be nerve wracking. Finally, you reach the kitchen, and you bring him in there. His shoulders are flushing red which means his face must be so red that the grey in his skin is nearly unnoticeable. You say hello to everyone and lean against the island, smiling when he kneels beside you as he's supposed to, even if he's facing a wooden wall. You tap him on the shoulder and when he looks up at you you gesture for him to stand up, making sure the gesture is above the table so it's obvious to everyone what you're doing. He may not want them to, but it'd be better for him if you didn't have to explain every little thing. He stands up slowly, keeping his arms crossed in front of him, looking straight down at the island. You finish re-saying your hellos when Kanaya does something surprising.

"Hello Karkat." Oh this will be interesting.

He doesn't even look up when he replies. "Hey Kanaya." Wrong.

"Karkat." The hand that was stroking his hair tightens slightly. He breathes a deep breath in before he corrects himself.

"I'm sorry. Hello Ma'am." Kanaya raises an eyebrow at you questioningly.

"Rules." You explain, hoping she'd understand. She seems to get the message quick enough, and you make small talk with Dave in order to keep the complete silence out of the room. After a few minutes, it looks like Karkat is about to pass out, so you decide to take a bit of pity on him. "Hey guys, why don't we move into the TV room and start the movie?" Everyone agrees and they walk there. Karkat makes to get on his hands and knees again, but you grab his arm. "You can walk." Normally, he'd be glad to walk rather than crawl, but his bulge is out and he can't retract it because of the ring so walking is a blatant 'oh look I'm naked with a collar on' gesture. After a few seconds, though, he gives in.

"Yes Master." You smile and grab his leash, starting to walk towards the TV room. He follows behind you, obviously trying to stay close enough that people can't look at him that much. You sit on one of the couches, next to Dave and Terezi. He kneels down, trying to keep his bulge between his legs rather than above them. Terezi puts on the movie and everyone settles down, getting ready to watch.

Even with the movie on, it's still horribly awkward. Everyone can tell. Didn't they seem excited for this?

Eventually, everyone relaxes. Dave starts cracking more jokes and even Karkat chuckles under his breath a couple times. Your hand is over the arm of the couch, stroking his hair.

To your surprise, it's Kanaya, again, that makes the first comment about something other than the movie. Thank god for Kanaya.

"John?" You look over towards her, to find her looking towards Karkat with a bit of an interested look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"What are those on his wrists?" You look over at his wrists crossed on his legs. Normally he'd be in a lot of trouble for that, but at this point you're willing to let one or two things go.

"Oh, those are his cuffs. He has them on his ankles too, they're really just used when I need to secure him to places."

"Did you sew them yourself?"

"Haha, no. I did a bit of the softer layer, but theres no way I can work with leather. One of the other people in our group showed them to me when he started to get marks on his wrists." She's quiet for a few seconds, biting her lip. She seems to be considering something. After about a minute, you give up, assuming that she didn't want to, when she speaks again.

"May I see them?" Oh finally. You give her a big smile, hoping she'll see the grateful look on your face.

"Sure! Karkat?" You gesture over towards her and he looks up at you, letting you see his eyes for the first time since you came in. To your surprise, you don't see any sort of apprehension. You see quite a bit of nervousness, even a bit of fear, but he's determined to do this for you.

"Yes Master." He leans forward onto his hands and knees and crawls over towards her, going back to resting on his knees when he's in front of her. He's more in the stream of light coming from the TV, so his bulge is more noticeable, and he can tell, attempting to keep his face down but he doesn't hesitate when he holds up one of his arms to her.

"The bottom layer of fabric is cotton and the top is leather, as I said." You love those. They look beautiful against his skin, the leather black for him but the fabric a navy blue. The ones on his ankles are exactly the same, each of the four cuffs holding a single ring to attach things to.

"Is the leather secured to the fabric or is it just tight enough on top to keep the bottom layer down?"

"I actually asked that myself. The woman who made these threaded the thread through the leather so you can't see it on the top, but it is indeed attached the cups."

"I never would have thought of that." She takes a bit of a closer look, and when she sees that it's true she makes a noise of surprise but then simply gives him control of his wrist again. She smiles to Rose for a moment and Karkat looks awkwardly between her and then to you. He looks at you like he wants you to give him an order, but you just raise an eyebrow. If he wants something, he needs to ask. He looks at her, biting his lip before speaking.

"May I...?" She looks at him and he looks back at you.

"Oh, yes." He looks relieved and he simply crawls back to you, but you look at him with a bit of a frown on your face.

"Karkat."

"Yes Master?"

"You didn't address her correctly." He looks up at you with a bit of regret. He really wants to please you tonight, doesn't he?

"I'm sorry Master, I'm sorry Ma'am as well." He adds looking at Kanaya, enough so she can see his face but he doesn't meet her eyes. You really need to do something to break the ice.

"Karkat? Would you leave us alone for a few minutes? Maybe go in the garage and wait, please?" You look at him and hope he gets the message that you're going to try and fix this. He must get something because he looks at you with no sadness or anger, and just replies with a simple 'yes Master' and gets up and walks away. You grab the remote from Dave and pause the movie.

"Okay, listen. This is not going to get any less awkward if nobody tries. If you've changed your mind about this being okay, tell me now. I can take Karkat home, and never involve you guys in anything like this again. But for fucks sake, either do something, ask us to leave, or just relax. You don't have to interact with him in order to relax, but it's making him extremely uncomfortable for everyone to be silent, and honesty it's not that much fun for me either." You don't glare at them, you just give them a matter of fact look. "You can talk directly to him, he's allowed to speak, just not without getting spoken to first. Just tell me which of those three routes you'd like to take."

"John, I'm not sure about Dave and Terezi, but Kanaya and I aren't opposed to this, we just don't know where to start." That's understandable, you're having a bit of trouble with that too. But first, you need to know what Dave and Terezi's standings are on this. You look to Terezi first.

"I'd prefer not to start anything but once it's already happening I'll definitely take part in it." She shrugs, looking towards Dave just as the rest of you do.

"I have absolutely no fucking clue what to do." Ah thats the Dave you know. Says it like it is.

"Well before we can figure out what to do, I need to know which of those three you'd be most comfortable with." You hope he isn't against the first. Everyone else agreed, and it'd be such a great punishment.

"I'm not really opposed to any of them, I just don't get what exactly one is supposed to do in these situations." Okay. Good. You can work with that.

"Ask him to do anything. You can tell him to get you a drink of water, grab a different movie, anything. If you make each one getting dirtier bit by bit then you can get it to the point where it flows naturally. Or, if you'd like to do something quote unquote ironic, someone can ask him to grab something and you can wolf whistle at him when he comes back in. Frankly, anything. Just remember, I really do not mind sharing because I know that he's mine, and even if he looks terrified, he really really enjoys this. That's why its such a great punishment; something he's going to love but he still can't come." Dave looks a bit less confused so you decide to change this to something he might understand more. "Okay, Dave, have you ever seen bondage porn?"

"Psh, what porn haven't I seen."

"Treat it like that. Because, in all honesty, when it comes to the sex parts, that's essentially what it is. If you guys want to see what I brought with me you can, maybe it'll give you more ideas." Kanaya and Rose look to each other and nod before Rose speaks.

"I can't speak for everyone but Kanaya and I support that."

"Sure man." Dave speaks up, looking a bit more interested in it. Better.

"Okay, let's see." You open up your captchalogue and look inside. "Okay so here's a blindfold, it's pretty simple but always fun." You show them the black mask. "Next here's a spider gag. I'm sure the one you've always seen in porn is the ball gag, but this one's so much more useful."

"Why?" Terezi chimes in.

"Well, it holds his mouth open." You chuckle, showing them how it would work on your hand. "Next, and I swear to god Dave if you reference 'land of whips and chains', is a flogger." You take out the device. "I normally use something different with him, but these are very unlikely to harm him more than a bruise or two, and you guys have no practice with the others." You take out the rope. "Finally, what every BDSM scene needs, rope. It can be cut up, this isn't some of the highest quality rope I have. It's actually mainly used to take places." You have a pretty good amount of rope. "Any ideas?" Surprisingly, Terezi is the first to speak.

"Well, isn't one of the staples of the whole humiliation thing just teasing?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What if two people made a bet on how well he could pour something with his wrists tied together and make it like a difficult task. Once he screws it up doesn't that make it easier to justify the rest of the scene?" Five stars to Terezi.

"That's actually really perfect. What do you guys have to pour that wouldn't mess up the floor?"

"Why not just water." Dave says. "If it's just a segway, it doesn't really have to be a big deal? I have some cheap wine glasses we can use, and we can get one of those annoying pitchers that's difficult if you don't have two hands."

"Awesome. I do not know your house that well, so could you grab that?"

"Sure, but first I'm getting a goddamn blanket. I don't want red staining these wood floors." Dave walks up the stairs to presumably get the blanket and you turn towards the other three.

"So, who wants to make a bet? If it's against me, then I can bet something to do with Karkat."

"I'll do it." Rose chimes in. "Old rivalries, eh?" She winks. They're all getting a lot more comfortable which is great.

"Hehe, definitely. So I'll make a bet that he can, and you say he can't. Just bet something, it doesn't really matter." You think for a moment. "Actually, make it money. I don't have my wallet on me so I can say that I have to bet with Karkat."

"Alright." She nods. "What are you going to have him do when you lose?"

"Hmm... it depends if we want to get the ball rolling fast, or slow."

"Let's do slow, but not too slow." She replies after thinking for a moment.

"Would you like to try and use the flogger?" You grin. "I'm thinking 10 strokes?"

"It's a bet." She grins and Kanaya smiles at the two of you. A few minutes later, Dave comes back in with the blanket, laying it down on the floor so that it covers the entire thing.

"Pitcher, tray, and glasses are in the kitchen."

"Let's do this." You get up and go to the garage. You see Karkat, sitting on the steps up the door and when he turns around he smiles at you sadly.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" You sit down besides him, rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry about today, I didn't want to, I just, I couldn't-" He starts to cry a little bit.

"Shush, shush. It's okay. Tonight, even though it's a punishment, is going to be fun, okay?" You wipe the tears off his face, smiling.

"Okay." He gives you a little smile back. You kiss his nose quickly before standing up again.

"Let's go back in." He follows you back and when he goes to kneel by the couch, you pull him onto your lap instead. He smiles and snuggles into you a bit. For now, you just watch the movie.

* * *

After about 20 minutes, you and Rose exchange a look. Looks like it's time to begin.

"This movie is boooorrrriiiiiinnnngggggg." You groan.

"John, be quiet. I happen to like this movie." Thank god Rose can play along. You wait about two more minutes.

"Rose." She ignores you. "Rose." Another minute goes by. "Roseeee." She finally acknowledges you.

"Yes, John?"

"Wanna make a bet?" That got Karkat's attention. He knows scenarios like these. Rose turns away from Kanaya a bit and faces you a bit more, resting her elbows on her knees.

"What kind of bet?"

"I bet that Karkat can pour a glass of water with his wrists tied together." Now that you think about it, it was kind of a shitty way to start this out, but hey they're new at it. Rose raises an eyebrow at you.

"No. There's no way he can do that."

"I bet you he can." Karkat's starting to squirm in your lap.

"Fine. I'll take that bet."

"What do I get if I win?"

"I'll give you $50."

"Ughhhh but I don't have moneyyyy." Karkat SO knows where this is going.

"I guess you'll have to find some other way." You glance sideways at Karkat. You're certain he knows what's going to happen, but you're determined not to break character.

"Would you take ten strokes to Karkat with the flogger?" You waggle your eyebrows at her for extra effect. She appears to think about this for a second.

"Deal."

"Yessssss." You turn off the movie, dimming the lights a bit less but still keeping them fairly dark. "Dave, can you show Karkat where to grab everything."

"Sure." You unclip Karkat's leash and he stands up, quietly following Dave into the kitchen. You quickly go over to rose and whisper in her ear.

"A tip: make him count them and/or thank you for them." You sit back in your seat, taking out the rope you have. Soon Karkat is back, carrying the pitcher in two hands. He puts it down and then goes back to get the cups. Dave's back on the couch, and you're excited to get into this. He comes back with said cups and puts them down on the carpet, looking to you for what to do next. Luckily, he seems to have gotten over his shyness, because he's standing there, not trying to hide his bulge. You gesture for him to come to you, so he does and kneels in front of you. "Hold out your wrists." He does so, and you pass the rope between the cuffs before wrapping it around, twisting to make them as stiff as you can in a shorter length of rope. You tie it off and cut the rope, captchaloguing the rest of it.

"Go on Karkat, win me $50." You laugh. Your friends are probably starting to see the crueler side of you, but soon it'll come out of them too. He starts to crawl over and kneels in front of the cups, looking to you. You nod and watch as he puts the cups on top of the tray, the blanket keeping it a bit unbalanced, before he turns to the pitcher. He looks at it for a moment, seemingly formulating how he's going to accomplish this. Eventually, he attempts something a lot smarter than you had planned for.

He hooks the handle of it behind the ropes of his cuffs, using his hands to grab the sides of it. Once he attempts lifting it up, and its held fairly stable, he goes to pour it into the cup. He gets about 1/3 of the way through before the handle slips, causing the pitcher to fall. He curses under his breath and looks up at you with wide eyes, but you just let out an over dramatic sigh and pout.

"I was gonna buy a new video game." You say dreamily.

"Well, you better cough up." Rose says expectantly. You make a slight scoffing noise but put the pitcher and cups towards the side of the room.

"Karkat, get on your hands and knees in the center."

"Yes Master." While you see nervousness in his eyes, you see a bit of anticipation as well. He moves into the place you asked, his hands still tied together, causing his balance to be slightly off. You captchalogue the flogger and hand it to Rose.

"It works like this, right?" She cracks it forward onto his ass, a lot quicker than you thought. See, you knew they'd enjoy this. Karkat lets out a noise and flinches forward a bit. Ignoring him, you chuckle.

"Yes, Rose, it works like that." She laughs a bit in return.

"Karkat, why don't you count these?" She says to him. He turns his head to you, and you a see a look of contempt that looked so fake you just tried not to laugh. "Well?" He seemed to forget what she had said.

"Yes Ma'am." She grins.

She does the first next one, right on top of his ass just as before. She does quite a few on his ass, adding one on his upper thighs for good measure. He somehow counts each one, even the particularly hard last one she lands on his ass.

"Well that was fun." She hands you back the flogger. "What else can we use him for?" By now Dave, Terezi, and Kanaya are standing around him as well.

"I have an idea." Terezi walks towards you and giggles, whispering an idea into your ear. By the end, you're grinning widely.

"Perfect." You uncaptchalogue the blindfold, instructing Karkat to kneel before putting it around his eyes. Then you get the spider gag, forcing his mouth open before adjusting it to the highest setting and fastening it behind his back. You hand Rose back the flogger. "Here, Rose, you can do that again." She grins. "Not this second though. Karkat, Terezi suggested we play a game. You like games, don't you?" He can't speak so he just nods. "Someone's going to fuck your face and after they've finished all over your pretty features, you're gonna guess who they are. If you get it wrong, you get another ten strokes." He's shaking slightly, but you notice his bulge is starting to get a bit wet. "Understand?" He nods again, and this time you point your finger around the four of you with bulges, an eyebrow raised as to seemingly question who wants to go first. Nobody volunteers so you point to yourself and nod at them. They all nod and you move in front of Karkat's mouth.

You should probably be a bit shy about your dick, but those years on the meteor made everyone except Karkat extremely un-shy. Karkat would always be shy about his bulge, because it matches his blood color. You unzip your jeans, pulling your half hard dick out, putting it into Karkat's forced-open mouth. It soon starts to harden from the warmth, and once it's completely hard, you tangle your fingers in his hair and start fucking his face. You shove your dick as far down his throat as you can, feeling him gag on it slightly. You pull out slightly, before repeating the action. This continues until you're extremely close to finishing, so you push inside of him fully, and the moment you come, you pull out and shoot it over his face. You zip up your jeans, tucking your dick inside of them completely, before Rose makes an appearance.

"Exactly who was that Karkat?" She asks, unfastening the gag just enough that he can speak.

"Master." He doesn't have any trace of hesitation in his voice. You laugh and squat down in front of him, shoving two of your fingers in his mouth.

"Of course you'd know exactly what my dick tasted like, wouldn't you?" Everyone laughs, including you, and Karkat just blushes as you replace the gag.

This time, Terezi volunteers. She steps forward, pulling her bulge out of her pants before putting it inside of Karkat's mouth. Doing the actions that you just did, she gets into a steady rhythm. It takes her a bit longer than you to come, it's just how trolls are built, but when she does his face gets drenched in teal, and he's forced to swallow quite a bit of it too. You unfasten the gag, and wait for his answer.

"Kanaya?" He sounds unsure, and it's only reinforced when Rose smacks the flogger against his ass. After five, Terezi asks to try, so she gets to give him the last five strokes.

"And that's for not recognizing me Karkles." She gives him an eleventh, right beneath his ass on the sensitive part of his thighs.

After that's done, Kanaya and Dave go, him guessing them easily. You decide that this would be a good time to end the night, as they're not super used to this. You captchalogue all the equipment, removing the rope, gag, and blindfold from Karkat easily. You carry the blanket to Dave's washer, and you walk back into the living room. Karkat is just kind of sitting there with his head down, while the other four are laughing to each other and talking quietly.

"Hey, guys? I think we're going to head out." You say to them. You've been here for a while. "We should do this again sometime!" To your ultimate surprise, it's Dave that agrees.

"Definitely man." He fist bumps you and you laugh when you return it. You clip the leash on Karkat, and make him crawl out of the house. When you're in the garage, instead of going straight for the door, you squat in front of him.

"When we get home, do you want to come?" You ask him, stroking his cheek lightly.

"Yes, Master." He's not allowed to lie to you. At this, you give him a light slap.

"Next time, don't you dare touch yourself before I give you permission, much less come. Understand?" You grab his face in your hand, your expression hard.

"Yes, Master, I'm so sorry." He looks regretful.

"It's okay, tonight made up for it don't worry. Now, let's go home and get you cleaned up."

* * *

_A/N: I know I half assed this near the end, but oh my lord that took for fucking ever. I got my kink out though, and I like the way this turned out. I hope you guys enjoy it too because I'm getting my ass to bed now. Goodnight guys!_

_-Dara_


	21. JohnJake - Shower Sex

_A/N: I should be doing math homework._

* * *

"I'm home." You walk in the door, a bit weary of your boyfriend. You don't really enjoy 'fisticuffs' as much as he does, and you're really not in the mood right now. You had a shitty day at work. The customers were horrible, your boss treated you like shit, and your douchebag co worker couldn't just shut up long enough for your headache to go away.

"Welcome home." He turns around the corner, dressed as he normally is. You give him a tired smile as he gives you a chaste kiss. "Are you alright?"

"Long day." Letting out a sigh, you take off your shoes. "I'm gonna go take a shower." You kiss him quickly before walking off towards the bedroom, looking forward to the hot water relaxing your muscles.

When you walk inside the room, you practically throw off your clothes, not bothering to put them in the laundry. You walk into the bathroom, turning the shower on before taking off your boxers and putting your glasses on the sink. You pull back the curtain just as you start seeing a bit of steam, stepping into the stream of hot water.

Instead of washing yourself, you just stand there. You zone out in your own thoughts, allowing the heat to calm your aching muscles, and you don't notice the sound of your boyfriend joining you. You don't even notice he's there until he puts his strong arms around you, resting his chin on your shoulder.

You don't say anything, only turning around in his arms to return the favor, allowing your arms to hold around his back. The two of you just stand there for a moment, reveling in the sensation of each others' arms.

Soon, however, his lips find your neck. He kisses lightly, trailing the soft pecks up your neck and down your jaw before placing a quick kiss on your lips. You open your eyes and smile at him. He returns it before pressing a soft kiss to the front of your neck, continuing the trail down your chest, licking a circle around your belly button before smiling up at you just as he presses another one to your now hardening cock.

The moment his lips make contact, your eyes slide shut. You let out a soft moan as he presses more kisses up and down the side of your member, leaving an open mouthed one right on the slit before slipping the head in between his lips. He twirls his tongue around, the texture causing your moans to grow louder, and allows his tongue to poke at the slit before taking more of you down his throat.

His hand is pumping the base and his throat is down as far as he can get it. Your hand is twirled in his hair, resting as he bobs his head around you. He hollows his cheeks and sucks every time he pulls back and you see stars. It doesn't take long for you to come, unsurprisingly. When you do, he doesn't stop his pumping, instead going faster, milking every last drop out of you. Once you're completely spent, he pulls off, having swallowed every drop. He presses a quick kiss to your cheek.

"I'm gonna make some popcorn and pop in a movie. Join me after you've cleaned up?" You give him a smile, the first genuine one of the day, and nod. He beams. "I love you John."

"I love you too Jake."

* * *

_A/N: Yes so short. I know. Not my favorite prompt and I was determined not to do Johnkat again and I feel like I don't give windicuffs enough props. So here you go friends._

_-Dara_


End file.
